The Perseverance of a Love Unchained
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Boredom leads to a certain question, which leads to a certain quest, which leads to a certain big change for Rem. The eventual resulting changes to Misa Amane's love life and the fate of the world are the real story though. Misa X Rem. Yuri. complete
1. Quest

A/N: So this is exciting, my first Death Note fic. I liked Death Note a bit and have been wanting to write something for it for a while now and well, let's see how it turns out. I'm a yuri (girlXgirl) writer so this story will be yuri; if you aren't into that you're in the wrong place. The story will at some point contain sexual material (note the rating). You're also in the wrong place if you're looking for something strictly serious and sensible in tone, this story won't be. And of course, this story will diverge heavily from the actual anime/manga plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. It feels good to disclaim something new.

Misa Amane was bored.

She couldn't see Light. She had nothing to do. Her manager had let her off work and she had arrived home fifteen minutes ago. Now, she lie on her bed, staring up at the ceiling of her room, a pout on her face. Oh how she wanted something to just bring an end to this tedious misery. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore! This is so boring!" she exclaimed into the air in frustration.

"Misa, it has only been fifteen minutes... Is it really so unbearable?" sounded the despondent, androgynous voice of the shinigami Rem hovering behind the girl. Misa turned to face the monstrous creature at once.

"Yes, it _so_ is! Why did Light tell me to wait!" Misa huffed angrily.

"It was only last night that you and Light Yagami were first in contact. Do you really lack the patience to wait two weeks?" the shinigami asked with downcast eyes.

"What, is there something wrong with desperately yearning to be reunited with the one you love?!" the girl continued to fume.

"Humans are so unreasonable..." Rem muttered lowly.

"What's unreasonable about it! Misa loves light! Misa's bored out of her mind, so Misa wants to see him," Misa argued.

Rem gave a faint sigh. "I fail to comprehend this 'boredom' you speak of..."

"That should be obvious, Rem. Misa has nothing to do. No Light... and now that Light has Misa's Death Note, Misa can't even kill people anymore!" the young model continued to rage. Her shinigami companion shook her head.

"Weren't there things to fill your time before Light Yagami and the Death Note?" Rem asked somewhat pointedly.

"Maybe. But those things don't interest me anymore. There's no distraction distracting enough to distract a woman in love!" Misa said in a loud romantic sigh.

"I suppose love is the most unreasonable thing of all..." the shinigami mumbled, seemingly in contempt.

"Guess so," Misa said, suddenly sitting up as she did so, "Now, let's go see Light!"

Rem sighed again, "Perhaps you should heed his instructions and wait... If you disobey him so readily, it's doubtful you'll succeed in making him think fondly of you."

"But what else can I do?! My heart beats wildly with the longing to gaze into his eyes once more!" Misa said in a dramatic tone, her arms wrapped around hugging herself. Smiling widely, she added, "Besides, how am I going to make him 'think fondly' of me if he doesn't even get to see me?"

"Perhaps you are right. Perhaps waiting is too much of him to ask of you. Even if that is so, should you not at least give him a single night to himself before running to him?" Rem suggested in a more reserved, almost defeated fashion.

Misa gave a loud, exaggerated sigh before lying back forcefully on the bed. She grumbled, "Urgh, fine! Misa can wait one day! But that's it! After that, I will see my Light again!"

Rem's face showed signs of content but she didn't say anything further. The conversation died. As she lie there, Misa quickly became bored again. Two full minutes passed before the silence was broken again.

"This is so boring! How many hours am I going to have to wait!" Misa exclaimed, kicking hard down at her bed.

"Misa. only two minutes have passed..." the shinigami seemed somewhat fed-up.

"It doesn't matter! It's still boring..." the girl pouted.

"I'm sure, if you actually got up and looked, you'd find something to hold your interest..." Rem dryly commented.

Misa continued to look up at the ceiling, not eve listening to the words of the other. Then, suddenly she shot up, smiling as she faced her shinigami guardian, "I know! Misa will have Rem tell her something interesting!"

"What's that? I doubt there's much I have to tell..." the shinigami replied.

"But when you told me that story about the shinigami who saved me that was interesting. It was a really good story..." Misa challenged.

"I don't have another story that would interest you, Misa," came the simple response.

Misa shot a disappointed look at the shinigami. After a single moment of thought, she put forth a request," Well at the very least, could you answer one question, Rem?"

"I suppose. What is this question?" Rem asked warily.

"Well, I've been wondering this since I met you actually, but..." Misa started. She paused to consider how to best phrase her thoughts, "You're a shinigami, right Rem?"

Rem looked at the girl, stunned for a moment. Shaking her head slightly she said, "Misa, I do not comprehend how that question could be one needing to be pondered. The answer should be blatantly obvious..."

"Tch, I know! Misa isn't stupid! There was more to the question than just that!" Misa replied defensively.

"Oh? I see. Then what is the rest?"

"Well, you're a shinigami, Rem. But most people in this world don't believe in shinigami, correct?" Misa continued, her voice coming to a calm once more.

"That is correct. Humans are simple minded creatures. They denounce what can not be seen by the unaware," Rem confirmed.

"Exactly," Misa smiled. "My real question then is this, If shinigami exist despite people thinking they don't, what other things exists that we humans don't think are real?"

Rem stared at the girl, surprised by the question. She started in a low voice, "That is a surprisingly complex question, Misa..."

"Well you can answer it, right?" Misa said, somewhat hopefully, somewhat demandingly.

"What sort of things in particular are you asking about?" Rem asked, obviously hoping to narrow it down.

"You know all the stuff from old legends and fairy tales. Stuff like Big Foot, and talking trees, and dragons, and wood gnomes, and unicorns, and woodchucks, and vampires, and tiny magical fairies," Misa exclaimed, listing all the first things that came to her mind. Rem sighed again.

"Do you really believe we Shinigami, who live in a realm separate from this one, would know every detail relating to this world?" Rem asked in a steady voice.

"Come on! You have to know something! You told me shinigami were all really old! Well haven't they been observing the human world for like forever than? You have to know something!" Misa didn't back down.

"You have to realize that the majority of shinigami have become rather apathetic toward this world..." Rem reminded.

"Yeah, but there have to be some shinigami who are interested in humans! Like the one who saved me; someone like him must have been watching us. You have to have heard something from someone," Misa pouted.

Rem's frown eased a bit. "I suppose, if you insist Misa, I could tell you what little I have overheard regarding the things you have listed."

"Really?! You can?! That's awesome, Rem!" Misa cheered.

"I am not like that Ryuk, desperate for chaos, yet at the same time, I am not content remaining idle like the rest. I'll often listen to the observations of others out of curiosity where most just ignore them. That's how I found you, after all," Rem explained.

"I see. That's great" Misa declared, smiling.

"Of the things you are curious, a good number are pure fabrications, devised by the minds of hallucinatory humans. Still others, exist or have existed in this world," Rem started in her usual cool fashion.

"Ooh... So which one's are real? Tell me!" Misa demanded, over-excited.

"There are not talking trees, Big Foot or wood gnomes, but all the other things you've mentioned have existed at one point in this world," the shinigami spoke slowly. She added after a pause, "woodchucks are actually not something which the existence of is questioned."

"Wow... really...?" Misa was amazed.

"Vampires have always been rare, and due to advances in their technology, are now almost impossible to distinguish from the human filth that populates this planet," Rem explained.

"Whoa. I never would have guessed they were real... So, could I meet one? Vampires are so cool," Misa squealed in excitement.

"Unfortunately not. Though you or I would be able to tell they weren't human by glancing in seeing their lack of a lifespan, they are seclusive and far too difficult to track down."

"That's too bad... What about the dragons then?" Misa excitedly more sadly

"Dragons existed many of your centuries ago. There were many different species and sub species to the dragon family, but all were eventually annihilated violent, barbarous humans who feared their power," the shinigami distaste for humanity was as evident as always.

"Aww... that's too bad, There are still unicorns right?" Misa's voice became sadder.

"Due to their ability to fly and turn invisible at will, the beings humans call 'unicorns' had persisted since the beginnings of this planet. Unfortunately, this persistence came to an end in the last five years when the last unicorns succumbed to the adverse affects of global climate change brought on by human negligence," Rem's spiteful voice informed.

"We killed the unicorns..." Misa seemed even sadder.

"It is the price the world pays for humanity's ignorance."

"I guess your right..." Misa sighed sadly. She then asked, her eyes becoming brighter, "and what about the tiny magical fairies?"

"The creatures which have come to be called 'fairies' by your kind are an interesting story. They're a similar sort of being to shinigami in all ways save their appearance and abilities. They once came form a third parallel realm, until it was destroyed and sealed off by vile human wizards vying for a taste of the magic power of the fairy queen. These days, they are rare in this world, but not impossible to find knowing where to look," Rem finished her explanation in a calm voice. Misa seemed ecstatic.

"Ooh! Ooh! I want to meet a fairy!" Misa declared, bouncing on her bed.

"Misa, calm yourself, even if it is not impossible to find one, it is still a very long and time consuming quest. It could take a lone human over fifty years searching and they might still have no luck," Rem warned.

"Oh? But a shinigami isn't a human. A shinigami can pass through obstacles, fly around, and even knows the kind of places to look," Misa said, smiling as she stared at Rem.

"You intend to send me looking for this fairy?" Rem gazed back, her eyes cold.

"Wont you? I mean I'd really love it if you did..." Misa's voice became sad and pitiful.

Rem shook her head, "I agreed to answer a question, Misa. Expecting me to go through such lengths to sate your boredom is far from reasonable," the shinigami darkly said.

"Come one, Rem. You told Light you'd kill him if he tried to kill me even if it meant you die. If you're willing to go that far, what's finding me one little fairy," Misa gave a full pout. Smiling suddenly she then added childishly, "Misa will love you forever..."

"Humans are greedy and manipulative..." Rem murmured.

"Does that mean you won't do it?" Misa inquired somberly.

"I will search out the location of a fairy on one condition," Rem's voice became rather grim.

"I promise I'll do anything you want" Misa said, smiling gleefully.

"You shall stay away from Light Yagami until I have retuned with its location," Rem announced her order. Misa's smile fell slightly.

"That's no fair. I can't see Light until your back? But what if it takes a long time?" Misa frowned.

"I do not trust that man. I have no way of knowing what he may do with you if you were to meet with him without my protection," Rem explained sternly.

"Fine! I won't see Light! But this better not take forever," Misa was in full pout once more.

"I shall leave at once. It shouldn't take more then a few days for me to find what you seek," Rem said dryly. She turned away from the girl on the bed and started to drift forward.

"Thank you Rem. You're so kind to me," Misa said very softly as the shinigami left her. Rem made no response.

--

Four long, boring days passed for Misa Amane. They seemed to take forever. Misa thought about going against her word and running to Light in Rem's absence, but every time it entered her mind she couldn't bring herself to break her promise. She was impulsive and a little carefree and she didn't really care about killing people if they deserved it, but Misa Amane wasn't the type to lie to her closest friends. She resigned herself to her boredom.

By the fourth day, Misa began to wonder if Rem had forgotten about her or something. Maybe she'd never return. Maybe Misa had been too forceful. Maybe what she was asking was too much. Perhaps, she should have just been more patient and let things carry on as normal. She thought these things, but then suddenly the familiar shinigami passed through her wall and they disappeared as if they were never there.

"Rem you're back! I missed you so much!" Misa exclaimed, smiling as she jumped up from her bed.

"Is that so?" Rem said blankly, in her typical hard to read way.

"Yeah, I thought you might be mad at me and decide to leave me alone," Misa said softly, her eyes sad.

"You needn't worry about that Misa. This request may have been frustrating, but I have already pledged myself to protect you from the monsters of this world, like Light Yagami," the shinigami assured, an almost consoling look in her eyes.

"I didn't see him at all. Just like I promised!" Misa announced proudly.

"That is good to hear."

"So?! DId you find one?!" Misa broke into a smile as she asked this.

"Of course. I was able to detect a nearby location with a suitable amount of the type of energy that sustains a fairy. Peering briefly inside, I did indeed find one. I did not confront it," Rem recounted as Misa listened smilingly.

"Wow really! Let's go then!" Misa exclaimed

"As you wish. Let us leave tomorrow," the shinigami said, her lips almost forming the slightest smirk, if only for a second.

--

Misa Amane and Rem the shinigami began their journey to find the magical fairy the next day. The whole process was really hard. Misa had never done anything like it before. The fairy Rem found apparently lived in some spring in the middle of some stupid mountains. Traversing mountain paths wasn't something a beautiful, young model should have to do. Still she persisted.

The process didn't take as long as it could have since Rem was there to guide her and help her along. Rem could even carry her if she got too tired. Still, she hated being outside so much. It surely wasn't good for her delicate complexion. She tried not to complain too much after the first day of traveling. Rem surely didn't want to hear it anymore.

Eventually, the mountain stream they were following met the perfectly clear, perfectly isolated spring. It was really pretty.

"Wow, so this is where the fairy lives?!" Misa seemed amazed. "I thought it was stupid for living all the way out here, but this is really pretty."

"Peaceful springs like this are the most suitable environment for these beings," Rem commented.

"Hey Rem, I was kinda wondering... and maybe I should have asked this before coming all this way... but what sort of powers do fairies have?" the girl inquired.

"Yes, well, there's really no way of knowing. Unlike shinigami who only have the power to kill, these beings possess any number of abilities," Rem explained.

"Oh, I see. So that's why we didn't talk about this sooner..." Misa said laughing weakly.

"Isn't your goal just to meet the fairy? It's power should be no concern..." Rem reminded, her words vaguely cold.

"I know. But if it can do something cool, I might as well take advantage of it. I mean, since we came all this way..." Misa smirked widely, almost deviously.

"Hmm, I see," Rem said in a harsh voice.

"So anyway, where is this thing?" Misa asked.

"There is a cave in that rock over there, it's entrance concealed just below the surface of the water. The fairy should be inside," Rem explained.

"What?! I have to get wet?!" Misa shouted in protest.

"Is there a problem with that?" the shinigami growled slightly in annoyance.

"I guess not..." Misa sighed, a pout on her face. Her hands went to her blouse and started to unbutton it. In a frustrated voice she grumbled, "But this outfit is too cute to get wet."

"Perhaps it would have been more logical to wear more casual clothing on an excursion through the mountains..." Rem said in a condescending tone. Misa was wearing one of her typical black, Gothic Lolita inspired fashions, albeit on the simpler end.

"This is one of the more casual outfits I have!" Misa insisted as she removed her long black leather boots and the black socks that went up to her thighs. Finally pulling off her skirt, Misa remained clothed in nothing but black lace lingerie.

"Are you ready now?" Rem asked dryly.

"Sure..." Misa replied. Spinning around a few times in front of the shinigami she then asked, "Isn't Misa-Misa sexy?" Rem chose not to respond to this question.

Misa and Rem proceeded to enter the water and make their way to the rock at the other side. Once they were before it, they went under, Misa mumbling about what ti would do to her hair. Proceeding dow a ways, they noticed a large stone before an opening in the side of the larger rock. Rem phased through it and then pushed it out quickly. Her and Misa proceeded into the now opened cave. Readily they were able to surface; walking on to land, they only had to venture a short distance before something strange met their eyes. There floating above a small, clear pond of water, was a tiny ball of light that illuminated the otherwise dark cave. They proceeded toward it rapidly.

"What's this? Visitors? How rare..." a small, squeaky voice spoke, startled. Misa was surprised to observe the source of the voice and of the light up close. It looked like a miniature human girl, save for the green hair and pointed ears, and bright pink, glowing wings.

"Oh wow, it's a real fairy just like you promised!" Misa exclaimed excitedly. "You're so cool Rem!"

This outburst caused the small creature to look at the girl. She then looked at the girl's companion. She was surprised at what she saw, "What the hell?! What's a shinigami doing here?! Humans cant use shinigami to find me! That's cheating!" the fairy fumed.

"I'm sorry Miss Fairy, Misa wanted to meet you, so Misa made Rem guide her," the girl smiled as she said this in a cutesy voice.

"What's with this girl? She some kind of moron?" the fairy asked the shinigami, confused.

"Thats not very nice, Miss Fairy. Misa's very smart," Misa argued.

"Stop calling me 'Miss Fairy'! I'm Lily Moonstar, guardian of love!" the fairy announced proudly.

"Really! That's so cool!" Misa called out excitedly.

"So, I still don't get it. When did shinigami start helping out humans? Did I miss something?" Lily questioned, tilting her small head.

"It is difficult to say... I have decided to support Misa in anyway I can. When she told me she wanted to meet one of your kind, I made no exception to that decision of mine," Rem said in her usual dark voice.

"Oh? You're a very nice shinigami. All the shinigami I've ever met were real bastards," Lily giggled, "then again so were most of the humans who have sought me out too!"

"I suppose I can share your sentiments," Rem responded in a cold way.

"It's really strange though... A shinigami going out of the way to do so much for a human... I never knew you guys could have loyalties... I mean what with that nasty rule about love," the fairy murmured to herself.

"Oh? You know about such a thing? I was unaware any other had observed such an anomaly as the death of a shinigami," Rem expressed surprise.

"Silly shinigami, I don't have to observe. I told you I'm Lily Moonstar, guardian of love right? Well, as a guardian of love, of course I know everything about it," Lily cheerfully replied, flying around in a little circle.

"So, so, do you have the power to make two people fall deeply in love forever, Lily?" Misa asked hopefully, hugging herself and thinking about Light.

"Well, it's sort of like that... It's not completely under my control, but I can pretty much do that..." the fairy said in a more glum fashion, frowning.

"What do you mean it's not under your control?" Misa asked.

"You see this. This is the instrument of my power..." From seemingly out of nowhere, the fairy with drew a notebook that was roughly half her size. Its covers were hot pink. On the front, in purple glitter letters, were the words, "LOVE NOTE".

"No way! It's exactly like the Death Note!" Misa shouted out in surprise as she stared at the notebook, finally understanding what Rem meant in saying fairies and shinigami were similar. Excitedly she asked," So let me guess, you write the names of a couple in the notebook, and then they'll fall madly in love with each other!"

"No. not exactly. Like I said before, I'm Lily Moonstar, guardian of love. I'm a guardian of love, not a deviser of love. My Love Note, can't make two people fall in love, instead it can only ensure that the person who's name is written within is able to find lasting love with someone compatible whom they already share a deep bond with," Lily explained with a smile, "also unlike a shinigami's Death note, I can't give it instructions. It automatically does what is best for love",

"I'm not so sure I understand..." Misa said, frowning.

"I write someone down, and it makes lasting love possible. If they or the person they have the strongest bond with has an illness it cures it. if this person is someone they can't accept as a romantic partner it changes them so that the can. If there's someone who doesn't want them together it eliminates them. It removes any obstacle to love," the fairy gave some examples.

"Eliminates? Isn't that a deceptively dark power for one of your kind?" Rem asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I know isn't it cool? I'm a love fairy, but I can even kill humans if the set-up is right! Unlike you shinigami, I don't even have to have a name or a face or anything," Lily snickered.

"Wait! Eliminate the obstacles! That means. If you write my name down, it could kill L and all of Light's other enemies!" Misa gasped. She smiled realizing how perfect this would be. Light would love her so much when he realized all his enemies had suddenly died because of her.

"Misa, please think about this. It's doubtful it will work as you want it to," Rem warned.

"I don't see why it wouldn't work. It's perfect! Light and me will be able to feel true love!" Misa was lost to her feverous daydreams which she knew were moments away from being fulfilled.

"But Misa, Lily has told you that it will only work if you and that person have a strong bond together," Rem reminded, clearly of the opinion that this was a horrible mistake waiting to happen.

"Are you saying me and Light don't have a strong bond?!" Misa shouted in indignation.

"Yes. That is exactly what I am saying. It should be rather obvious. You and him have only met once, during which he would have killed you had I not been there to intervene," Rem bluntly replied.

"You're wrong, Rem. I'm sure of it! Light is captivated by me! I could tell when he was embracing me, when he promised he'd pretend to be my boyfriend. He was so warm, I could feel his love, Im positive!" Misa argued vehemently, set on her actions.

"Misa..." Rem started, prepared to try and dissuade the girl once more.

Misa wasn't prepare to listen. Instead she took several steps in the direction of the tiny fairy, and commanded, "Lily Moonstar, please write my name, Misa Amane, in the Love Note!"

"You sure? I can tell you're pretty stupid girl, and I'm almost positive you wont get what you want," Lily said hesitantly.

"I know you're wrong! This is gonna work! I can just tell. It has to work!" Misa cheered excitedly, prepared to have her dreams come true.

"All right, let's do this... Misa Amane," Lily sighed as she opened the Love Note. Flipping to a certain page and pulling out a pen the fairy proceeded to write Misa's name in big bubble letters. "Done," the fairy said as she closed the notebook.

"So did it work? Are me and Light going to be able to love each other forever now?!" Misa asked impatiently, smiling from the excitement.

"I don't know who this 'Light" is, but, to put it simply: no!" Lily replied with a hard laugh.

"What makes you say that? Does the Love Note tell you what it did?" Misa asked, concerned and confused.

"No, not at all! I'm just making an observation," the fairy said with a wicked smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" Lily giggled. Misa turned around.

There, standing right behind Misa, was a very beautiful woman. She had mid length bluish-gray hair, a well curved body, and piercing, ominous gold eyes. She wasn't wearing any clothing, leaving her pale body completely exposed. Misa stared at her captivated for a moment, before realizing something.

The shinigami Rem was nowhere to be seen.

A/N: Decent length for a first chapter. I wanted to get all the setup into the first. So, my first Death Note fic. You're probably wondering what the hell I was thinking writing this. Here's my rationale. Death Note is an excellent anime/manga; It has a pitiful female cast. As such it put a yuri write like me in a tough position, where the idea of writing a fanfic is exciting, but the possibilities are very limited. I suppose I could somehow force Misa (the most fleshed-out, interesting female of the show) into a relationship with one of the other few females. I might have thought our this, but there was Rem. Since Rem is technically female, and canonically she loves Misa, that already makes them a yuri pair. But, I'm not one for creepy monster X human stuff, so unfortunately I had to change something. Making Rem human somehow was the obvious solution. Of course, I was left with the dilemma of how to do such a thing. Thinking about it, there was no logical solution. I tried to think up something that was at least was sort of cool or interesting. then I gave up and decided to instead just go with the stupidest solution I could think of (magic love fairy). it's a Misa story. that automatically meant it wasn't going to be serious and intelligent. Misa seems like she would love fairies. She's impulsive. it worked. I think. Anyway, now that Rem X Misa can happen, well be moving away from the fairy.

So tell me your views on the first chapter. I hope it was amusing. I've posted a poll on my profile, asking about favorite Death Note characters. I've also come to a final decision regarding the new Bleach fic I'll be starting in a few days. More told me to go for Rangiku X Nanao, so that's what it looks like I'm doing.


	2. LOVE NOTE

A/N: Alright, pretty nice response to the first chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.Let's hope this chapter doesn't drive you a way (I'm guessing it wont if magic fairies didn't).

Disclaimer: I do not own a Death Note but I'd totally take one (I also don't own the manga/anime Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata).

Misa Amane was speechless. It was so strange. The woman before her eyes was beautiful, albeit a rare sort of beauty. She was very tall for a woman, with very long legs. She was also quite thin though her body did curve out in the right places. Her hair was fairly short but not too much so and was styled so as it covered her left eye. Her skin was an exceedingly pale color, only a few shades off of pure white.

Misa was admittedly sometimes a little thick headed, but even she realized instantly who this woman was. It would have been obvious to anyone. That didn't mean she understood it though. In fact, her mind was racing at that moment, unable to sort out what had transpired.

"Rem?! W-what in the -? What happened to you?" Misa started with wide eyes at the woman.

The woman, Rem, the one time shinigami, acted on Misa's cue. She looked downward, she gave out a hard gasp as she stared speechlessly at what she could see of her human body. It was apparent at once that she wasn't pleased.

"What is this?! Why do I take this loathsome form?!" Rem spat out in intense anger.

"Yeah, I don't understand. I mean killing Rem would be one thing, but I don't see how changing Rem into a human woman is something that has to happen for me and Light to be together," Misa said, puzzled as she turned back to the fairy, Lily Moonstar.

"You're really kinda slow girl. You just don't get it!" Lily squeaked harshly, "You don't mean half as much to this Light guy as he does you!"

"What? B-but... I was positive--" Misa choked, not wanting to accept this.

"Well, the Love Note doesn't lie. It reads your Love Index with every creature on the planet and works with the highest," the small fairy explained, looking somewhat fed-up.

"Wait, so you're saying that the one it picked for me was Rem?!" Misa's eyes widened again as it connected.

"Certainly looks that way..." Lily said rather callously. With a bit of a snicker she then added, "It's pretty strange. First time I know of where one of the pair has been a shinigami."

"Guardian Fairy Moonstar, this action was one taken in rashness by this girl without prior thought given to the consequences. If you would, please reverse it at once," Rem requested, shaking slightly; Misa didn't know if this was from fear or the cold air on her naked flesh.

"No can do! You should know how it is. Can you reverse what's written in your notebook?" Lily snickered again. She was flying around in circles, appearing deeply amused.

"Of course not. There is no coming back once is dead, even so this is--" Now it was obvious that Rem had become apprehensive.

"Sorries! Your out of luck, shinigami. Your stuck like that forever!" Lily smiled cutely as the biting words left her mouth, leaving Rem gaping.

"It's so strange," Misa began to speak as she once more inspected Rem's new form. "So this is Rem as a human, huh." Misa then went beyond staring and began to touch. Her hand traveled across Rem's arm, causing the former shinigami to quiver slightly at the sensation. Misa's hand then went suddenly for Rem's relatively ample chest which she groped at forcefully.

"Misa, stop that!" Rem shouted as she backed away quickly. Misa noticed a slight blush.

"I don't quite get it. If you were going to change Rem into a human, why a girl?" Misa tilted her head to the side.

"Misa, I've always been a female," Rem said simply, still a little unnerved.

Misa's eyes widened in surprise. Excitedly she exclaimed, "Wow really?! Why didn't you tell me sooner? There would have been so much more for us to talk about?!"

"With shinigami gender is all but superfluous. Knowing wouldn't have made any difference," Rem answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Misa said before sighing. She then asked, directing the question to the fairy, "But if the Love Note removes all obstacles to love, wouldn't it change gender too?"

"The Love Note is very lazy. It does the minimum amount of work necessary to ensure love is possible," Lily answered in a carefree voice.

"What does that mean?" Misa asked, somewhat confused.

"It means that your heart is deep down willing to accept a female lover," Lily clarified. Misa thought about this a while. She hadn't really given being with a girl much thought. She had always found women to be attractive, but had always figured it not to be a sexual thing. the more she thought about it, the more she found the idea something acceptable.

"I guess... " Misa took another look at Rem, "It's still so weird though, Rem being a human."

"Am I really a human?" Rem asked, skeptically.

"What are you talking about Rem? Of course you are! Just look at yourself," Misa responded with vigor.

"I'm not so sure, Misa," Rem said in a low tone. To Misa's complete surprise, she then lifted herself of the cave ground and began to hover. "I can still float in the air, and my Shinigami Eyes still seem to--!" Rem cut herself off very suddenly as she stared at the area above Misa's head. "What is this?! The number, it's not the same anymore!"

"What number? Do you mean Misa-MIsa's lifespan?" Misa asked, with a slightly hopeful note.

"It's more than doubled? Such a huge change..."

"Her lifespan's in your hands now, Shinigami. You can adjust it however you want." Lily jeered in a cheerful voice.

"But shinigami cannot lengthen the life of a human or they will die," Rem said in a very forced voice.

"That rule was one huge obstacle to love. It's gone now," the fairy said dismissively.

"But the rest of my shinigami abilities remain?" Rem asked, confused by it all.

"Of course. Like I said before, the Love Note's lazy. All it probably changed was your physical appearance and that nasty rule. Nothing else was really an obstacle," Lily explained in a relaxed fashion.

"Is that so?" Rem seemed to be having difficulties taking all of it in.

"Yep. Oh and, I'm just gonna guess that normally unaware people will be able to see you now. Having a lover that no one else can see seems like an obstacle to me," Lily deduced with a firm nod of her tiny head.

"So I am neither fully a shinigami or a human now." Rem wore an even expression.

"I suppose you could say it like that," Lily smilingly replied.

"A freak of a being that defy nature's laws... It's all a little hard to swallow," Rem grumbled softly, looking generally displeased.

"Rem isn't a freak. Misa thinks the new Rem is cute!" Misa cheerfully burst out.

"That's a good sign. She's supposed to be your lover now." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure I'd go that far. I mean Light still is waiting for me back home." Misa gave a deep sigh of longing.

"You really must be stupid if you're still considering turning your back on guaranteed lasting love for some bastard who doesn't even care about you," Lily said quite pointedly. Misa took offense.

"You should quit calling people stupid! It's not nice! Misa's very smart!" Misa retorted in indignation.

"I just call 'em as I see 'em, girl," the fairy laughed.

"You're a mean fairy!" Misa angrily spat. Turning around, she said, "Let's go, Rem. We're done here."

"A-all right..." Rem started nervously.

"Bye bye, you two, hope everything turns out happy!" Lily called as her guests began to leave. She floated around for awhile before resuming a steady hover above her small cave pond.

Misa and Rem returned through the spring. For courtesy, Rem replaced the rock blocking off Lily's cavern, observing in the process that she still could phase through solid objects if she so wished. They continued back up to the surface, and searched out the location where the bulk of Misa's clothes lie.

"Hmm, so how are we going to do this? If people can see Rem now, she can't be naked..." Misa started as she rung out her hair, and shook the water off of her.

"That's a good point. It would be best to avoid people staring," Rem murmured loathsomely.

"I guess I'll let you borrow my clothes, and I'll just wear this for now," Misa suggested with a smile, indicating her now saturated lace lingerie.

"If you wear that you will still attract stares, Misa," Rem replied bluntly.

"Well, it about all we can do, unless you got a better idea," Misa sighed.

Rem sighed as well. "To believe I am reduced to wearing clothing made by miserable humans."

The shinigami woman grabbed the clothing on the ground. Scowling the whole time she dressed herself in Misa's skirt and blouse. Misa decided to wear her socks and boots herself; Her feet were delicate and Rem could hover still.

"There," Rem said once she was clothed. Misa smirked at the sight. The style didn't suit Rem's figure at all. The black, lace-sleeved blouse was noticeably tight on her and the gothic style miniskirt was far too short. Misa struggled to keep from laughing.

"S-stop, it's your fault I look like this," Rem started with marked embarrassment as she seemed to catch the girl's snickers. Misa smiled; Rem was obviously still flustered and uncomfortable about her new form. It was kind of cute; when they first met, Misa had never pictured Rem s being the type to ever feel vulnerable to someone's stares.

"All right, let's go," Misa said pleasantly. Rem nodded.

--

The journey back was interesting to say the least. Neither of them was all together comfortable in their lack of proper dress. It was all right when they were still in the mountains, but once they reached civilization, things became awkward. Through experimentation it was soon observed that Rem could still mask herself from human sight if she so pleased in concentrating enough on her other shinigami powers.

Of course it meant, returning the clothing to Misa, as she couldn't make it appear invisible. This made the rest of the trip more pleasant for Misa, but less so, she supposed, for Rem, who seemed paranoid even though she couldn't be seen. Eventually they returned to Misa's apartment.

"Well that was fun," Misa yawned as she collapsed onto her bed.

"Misa. I think we need to talk more about this," Rem said in a more typical somber manner. The shyness she had worn previously now gone as she adjusted to privacy.

"Talk about what, Rem? Misa asked with a smile.

"I can't say I'm at all happy with what has transpired..." the shinigami woman growled darkly.

"Don't blame me. It's all that stupid fairy's fault!" Misa said, with an obvious pout.

"Misa, you must realize it is only your reckless impatience that has brought this about," Rem said sternly, frowning.

"That's not true. That fairy tricked me!" Misa held adamantly. She added after a pause, "And you're the one who found that fairy in the first place. Rem."

"Misa, do not try to shift the blame onto me. It was your wish," Rem coldly argued.

"Well it's your fault for liking me more than Light does. I mean, didn't you tell me I wasn't going to get you to fall for me?" Misa pointed out. She still held onto some anger over her true desires not being fulfilled.

"Misa, you're being unreasonable again. It should have been obvious you meant little to him..." Rem cautioned. "And I wouldn't take my feelings for granted. Tell me, if not Light Yagami, who is closest to you heart ?"

Misa thought about it for a moment. It was a hard question to answer. "Hmm... I don't know. My parents are gone and I don't have any siblings. I have friends but I hardly see them any more because of work. I'd kill any of them in a second for Light, anyway. There are people like my manager who I work with everyday, but I don't really have a special bond with any of them," Misa gave a long sigh, "I guess your right. If Light really doesn't like me, then there's really not anyone else it could have been but Rem."

"If only you would have taken the time to consider such things sooner," the former shinigami grumbled.

"Misa's sorry," Misa said in a guilty voice as she sat up straight on her bed and stared with heavy eyes.

"As it is, I shall never be able to return to the Shinigami Realm again. The ridiculing I would be subject to would be enough to break anyone regardless of how strong."

Misa was beginning to feel bad now. Even if she still outwardly blamed Lily, her heart was at least willing to acquiesce that she was partly at fault. She was used to seeing Rem wear a spiteful scowl on her face, but that scowl occupying such a beautiful face made it seem a new experience. Misa tried to remain optimistic in hopes of washing away the other's frown.

"Well... from the way you described it, the Shinigami Realm, doesn't really sound like much fun. Wouldn't you rather stay here with Misa-Misa anyway." Misa wore a smile.

Rem's look of displeasure faded just slightly as she spoke in a apathetic tone, "I have little choice in the matter now." She sighed loudly. "To think, I now resemble, one of the things I hate most... What a laughable fate..."

The young girl stood as the other continued to mumble various curses. She ran her hand down Rem's arm until it intertwined with her hand. She was surprised; Rem the shinigami had never been so warm to the touch. Rem seemed surprised as well. Her musings trailed off to nothing.

"It'll be fine, Rem. You'll adjust to it. Maybe, you'll start to hate humans less," Misa said softly.

"Perhaps," Rem said, the faintest of smirks on her lips.

--

Misa smiled as she walked down the street. She was still a little exhausted; her trip to meet Lily had made for more physical exertion than she was used to, but she couldn't stay away from her job any longer. As a cute, popular upcoming model she was really in high demand.

Of course, Rem was not smiling as walked at Misa's side. Being seen by anyone who cared to look, she seemed somewhat shy again. This time, she was at least properly clothed. Misa had leant her some clothes that vaguely fit, a fur-trimmed black coat, one of her full skirts, and some nice boots. She looked fairly nice Misa thought, of course she still needed something that suited her better.

"Tell me again why I must accompany you like this, Misa?" Rem started at they walked, looking generally displeased.

"You need to get used to being a human. Even if you can still hide from normal people, it's better if you learn to just blend in normally," Misa reasoned, believing herself to sound smart.

"My appearance though that of a human now, is not one that seems to blend in..." Rem sighed.

"I guess so, but it's not a bad thing to stick out. I'm sure everyone finds you beautiful," Misa assured.

"Isn't the color of my hair something unnatural in this world?"

Misa looked at Rem's hair as she considered this a moment. The silvery, blue-gray color certainly didn't look natural. Maybe she should have made Rem dye it. Then again there were a lot of strange people out there, and she couldn't really see any other color working with Rem.

"No one will care. They'll just think you're a cosplayer or something."

"Cosplayer?" Rem showed confusion in her expression but didn't push for an explanation. Instead she returned to a previous point of inquiry, "So now, why I must accompany you in the first place."

"What do you mean why?! Rem has always followed Misa to work! Misa would be lonely without Rem's company," Misa said, optimizing her cuteness. Rem glared a little.

"But I can be see now? How are you going to explain my presence to the people you work with?" Rem asked, repressing her growing irritation.

"Hmm... Hadn't really though about it," Misa said with a laugh.

"I see..." Rem sounded less than pleased.

"But I'm sure I'll think of something," the young girl said joyfully.

It was about then, that Misa and Rem arrived at their destination, the set for the day's photo-shoot, an open area containing a large fountain. As they approached, a man ran toward them.

"Misa-Misa, you're here! Great!" the man, Misa's manager, called out enthusiastically. He was a very average looking man in his mid-twenties with black hair and glasses who wore a suit.

"Hiya, Mr. Yamada, how have you been?" Misa asked, smiling.

"Good, I guess," Yamada answered, shrugging slightly. "How about you, Misa-Misa? Was your vacation nice?"

"Oh that? It wasn't much of a vacation," sighed Misa.

"Who's this?" the manager asked, taking notice of the odd-loking woman standing next to Misa.

"Oh this is Rem," Misa said quite simply, offering no further explanation.

"Rem? That's an unusual name," the man said, showing signs of surprise. Initiating a handshake with the former shinigami he purported, "You must be some sort of foreigner."

"I suppose you could say that..." spoke Rem, dryly.

"So what brings you to Japan? That big convention this week?" Yamada questioned, glancing at the woman's hair.

"Not entirely," Rem grumbled in a low voice.

"Oh?"

"Rem's been living with me for a while now," Misa said, with an excited nod or two.

"Living with...?" the manager seemed confused by this. Hesitantly he inquired, "Not to pry, MIsa-Misa, but does one of our top new models really require sharing her apartment with a roommate?"

Misa's face formed a frown. Looking vaguely annoyed she said bluntly,"Misa-Misa doesn't need a roommate. Rem stays with Misa-Misa because Misa-Misa enjoys Rem's company."

"Misa..." Rem groaned. Misa wondered why.

"Ohh... So it's like that then?" Yamada's eyes went wide. Giving a slight apologetic bow, he said, "Sorry, It's not my place to meddle in your personal life, Misa-Misa."

"It's... okay..." Misa said. Now she was confused.

"I'm surprised Misa-Misa's into that sort of thing though. Well, not that I blame you really. She is rather attractive," Rem glared at the man as he said this. Misa remained oblivious.

Misa didn't know why they were talking about Rem now, but she could at least agree, "Yeah, isn't she? Rem is really pretty."

"Do you do modeling as well, Miss," the manager asked, his attention directed at the shinigami woman.

"Eh... no..." Rem answered.

"Really? You definitely have the right build for it, especially with that height. I could definitely see you playing counter-point to Misa in a spread," the man said, excitement in his voice.

"You think so?! That's awesome, I'd love to do a photo-shoot with Rem!" Misa declared, smiling brightly.

"Well, that's just my opinion. I'll have to see what your publicist says about the idea," Yamada said, his voice becoming more hesitant.

"I hope he says yes," Misa nodded.

"We'll see." the man sighed, "Anyway, I'll go hunt down the photographer so we can get today's shoot out of the way. Then after that we'll go see about getting you a job with us, Miss Rem."

With that Rem left the two women behind. Rem shook her head slightly.

"That man is near as impulsive as you are. He didn't even wait for a response as to whether I was interested in his offer," Rem sighed.

"He's a good manager. Misa likes him," Misa nodded cheerfully several times.

"I assume, that if there is interest, you will force me to put this loathsome form on display for this world," Rem said with an air of melancholy.

"Of course. Rem is really pretty. I'd love to work with her," Misa answered.

"Is such a thing really necessary?"

"Well, if Rem's gonna be human, she needs a job like everyone else," the girl pointed out.

"I suppose that's a valid point," the shinigami woman admitted.

A brief silence fell in which Misa recalled a bit of the confusion she had felt during the conversation with her manager. After a moment musing on it, Rem asked, "Say, Rem, do you think Yamada was kind of strange just now?"

"He seems fairly normal for a human as I see him," Rem responded, not following.

"Some of the stuff he said didn't make sense though. Misa-Misa's not 'into' anything weird," Misa said, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Misa, did you honestly not follow that? What your words led him to believe?" Rem groaned, her voice full of disbelief.

"Huh? My words?"

"That man is under the notion that you and I are romantically involved..." Rem explained in a lower than normal voice, looking away slightly.

"What?! How did that happen?!" Misa exclaimed.

"It's a clear result of you failing to explain things thoroughly," Rem said harshly.

Misa was in disbelief. Mr. Yamada thought Misa liked Rem now. She tried to think about how to correct this assumption. After a moment of thought she concluded that there was nothing wrong with it, "Oh well, nothing we can do about it now. I don't mind people assuming we're together. I like Rem that much."

"Misa..." Rem started.

"Misa-Misa! Over here, we're ready!" Misa could hear Yamada call from closer to the fountain.

"All right!" Misa cheered as she bounced of toward Yamada and the cameraman. She missed the very slight smile on the former shinigami's face.

A/N: All right. Chapter two. First half is explanation. Second half is mostly set-up. Even such, I hope this chapter was amusing. There were some cute moments here and there. I have to feel sorry for Rem, she's just sort of jerked around in this story. I had to take her out of character in parts, make her more vulnerable and feminine, but I guess this is acceptable given the more significant physical change. A lot of questions were asked with the first chapter. I hope I answered them all. The next chapter will see the entrance of some other characters to the story. Anyway, tell me what you thought.

So, the poll went fairly predictably. Only 20 voters. That's a lot less than I get wit the Bleach polls, but oh well. A resounding seventy percent (14 votes) of the people who voted like L. Ryuk took the number two spot with 13 votes and Light number three with 11. Misa only managed a fourth place finish with 10. I was surprised to find that, while polling during a Rem fic, there are just as many people voting in my poll who like Watari as there are Rem (6). Since when is Watari a popular character? Sayu and Matsuda got five each Sayu, Misora and that white-haired bastard got four votes. Mikan and Matt got three. Mello and Soichiro Yagami surprised me by getting only two votes a peace; their both significant characters that I've always liked. And all the mnor characters of course did poorly.

On a completely random note, I have now seen the final episode of Code Geass R2, and let's just say it was a suitable end to a show that had me captivated for two full seasons. I've always been one to write fanfics where interest lie, but I don't think I'll be able to resist working with the series even if there's no one to read my work. I already have a number of ideas planned, including one for a real complicated, long fic. So if you're a fan of my work, be expecting me to work with Code Geass. I'll probably start after this fic's finished.

The poll this week is another Death Note one, vote if your so inclined.


	3. Ambivalence

A/N: Right, let's move things along. Chapter 3, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but the LOVE NOTE was my idea. I'm not sure I should be proud of that though...

Light Yagami wore a detached, apathetic expression across his face as his pen moved swiftly across a page of the Death Note. His eyes focused coldly on the photograph of the criminal displayed on his computer monitor. After this name, his daily killings would be completed.

How perfectly everything was going in accordance with his plan; he was quick on his path to becoming God of the new world. He was able to kill prisoners in secrecy and at the same time was slowly gaining L's trust. It would only be a matter of time now before L would be a lifeless corpse and his path to greatness would be free of serious obstacles.

And of course, all of this was thanks to that girl. All of it was thanks to Misa Amane. That simple-minded girl who had happened upon a Death Note. That wonderful girl who had made the deal Light himself would never consider. Yes, thanks to Misa and her shinigami eyes, L's death was all but assured.

Light was vaguely surprised that everything with Misa was going so well. At first appearance the girl seemed rash and impulsive. He had expected her to disobey him and try and get in contact again sooner. It was surprising to find the girl so patient. He supposed that just proved how much of his pawn the girl's misguided love made her. Tomorrow would be the day they met again.

"Heh heh. So? You lookin' forward to seein' her tomorrow?" the dark, humored voice of the shinigami Ryuk cackled out.

Light sighed as he put down his pen. "In a way, I suppose."

"You don't sound too excited. That girl will let you take advantage of her in anyway you want, you know." Ryuk smirked playfully.

"Misa is a useful pawn; an integral component of my plan. Anything beyond that is meaningless," Light said coldly, in a vaguely tired voice.

"Is that so? Humans pay to just look at pictures of her, yet you could do anything you want to her and all you're after are her eyes?" Ryuk sneered before removing an apple off of Light's desk and taking a healthy bite from it.

"For now. Once I am this world's God, perhaps I shall take more. As long as that Rem is in the picture I could never kill her after all," Light said smirking a little himself.

Things went silent as Ryuk devoured his apple and Light contemplated his plan. He still had to find a way for L to be brought out where Misa could see him. L never seemed to go outside; he didn't even attend class anymore. Light had to be careful or he'd be caught and then all would be for nothing.

"BIg brother! Hey, you in there!" the voice of Sayu Yagami at his door wrested Light from his deep thoughts. He hid the Death Note beneath some papers and other notebooks before he stood to answer.

"Yes, Sayu," he said with a familiar smile, opening the door.

"Oh nothing, I was just hoping you could help me with some homework," Sayu said in a cheerful fashion, looking around Light's room.

"All right. I'd be happy to help, " Light replied. He was essentially done for he day and it wasn't like basic algebra presented any sort of challenge to him. Sayu was usually bright enough to pick things up after he explained them anyway. He cleared a spot on his bed for Sayu and sat down.

"You're the best, brother!" Sayu called happily. She pointed to a problem in her textbook, "You see this here..."

"Ah, actually, once you have the basic idea this sort of thing is quite simple. You see, first you..."

Light spent the next fifteen or so explaining to Sayu how to solve systems of algebraic equations. She seemed to pick it up rather quickly, and the assignment flew by. Once the last problem was complete, she smiled.

"Thanks a lot! it makes perfect sense now!" Sayu chimed.

"It's no trouble, Sayu."

"I suppose it wouldn't be for a guy as smart as you," Sayu said with a bright smile.

"II am the freshmen representative at To-Oh University after all," Light said giving a pleasant smirk. He was Kira, but his sister, his family, such things were still important to him.

"Tch, no need to brag about it!" Sayu chided, but in a humored way.

"Sorry," Light smiled, giving a short laugh under his breath.

Silence fell but Sayu did not leave. Her expression quickly became more thoughtful. There seemed to be something she still wanted to ask. Just as Light was about to prompt her, he mouth opened to speak.

"Say, Light... umm, has everything been going all right with you?" Sayu asked in a very deliberate fashion. Surprise fell across her brother's face. He had to wonder what she was getting at

"I'm fine, Sayu. Why do you ask?" he responded, confused by the concern in his sister's voice.

"Well I heard about Misa-Misa... and I just... I didn't know how you were taking it," Sayu said hesitantly, looking afraid to bring the issue up. Light became even more confused.

"What are you talking about? What about Misa?" he asked, concern now in his eyes.

"What? I mean how the two of you aren't going out anymore. You _were_ dating two weeks ago, right?'" Now Sayu herself seemed confused.

"We are dating. Who told you otherwise?" LIght started back, feeling a bit uneasy, as if he could just sense that something in his plan had gone horribly wrong.

"Oh... Well... then maybe it's not true. I mean it is just a magazine. Maybe they just made it up..." the young girl said hopefully.

"Magazine?! You mean to say you read that Misa was dating someone else in a magazine?" Light was shocked. Calming down to consider things a bit, he said more passively, "I wouldn't worry about it. It's typical behavior for magazines to report on rumors even if they may not be true."

"Yeah..." Sayu responded nervously, through her teeth, "But the thing is... it wasn't really like that. It was more of a report... with an interview..."

"May I see this magazine?" Light asked, clearly bothered.

"Well... ummm... all right... but you probably won't like it..." Sayu started, unsure. She stood and made for the door. After disappearing briefly to her room. She reappeared with the alternative fashion magazine in question in hand. She thrust it into her brother's hands. "Here."

As Light Yagami read the headline on the front cover of the magazine, he could not believe his eyes. The words above the glossy image of the familiar cover girl, read, "Misa-Misa and her New Girlfriend. Exclusive Interview and Photo Spread."

"What in the...?" Light started as he stared at the cover. he flipped the publication over and almost instantly found the relevant images. What he saw there was so impossibly bizarre.

There on the page was Misa. She was lying on a bed wearing a elegant, lacy black Gothic Lolita dress. Right next to her was another woman wearing a dress that also seemed to have a relatively gothic style to it, except more suited for an adult, and more simple. Looking at this woman Light couldn't help but find her impossibly familiar. It was this familiarity that made things that much more confusing.

Light tuned the page to view more photos. In every shot Misa wore some sort of cute and feminine outfit while the strange familiar woman wore something suited to her tall, adult body, usually something rather dark or elegant. In every picture they were posed in a somewhat suggestive way as well.

"What is this...?" Light was clearly distressed.

"It's probably just so they can sell. I doubt it's true if even you don't know about it," Sayu assured.

"It's very peculiar," Light said, trying to come up with answers in his mind. "Would you mind if I keep this for a while, Sayu?"

"Of course not," Sayu replied. "I hope every thing's still okay between you two."

"Yes," Light nodded as his sister left him, closing the door behind her.

A familiar amused laugh started almost immediately. "Must feel pretty bad havin' your _useful pawn_ go off and abandon you like that. And for another female no less."

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Ryuk. There's definitely something very strange about this whole thing," Light said cooly.

"Strange? How so?" The shinigami asked.

"Ryuk, is it possible for a shinigami to somehow become human?" Light inquired earnestly.

Ryuk gave a single, full hard laugh. He then replied fairly mockingly, "Heh! What kind of stupid question is tat, Light? Why in the hell would a shinigami turn into a human?"

Light laughed himself but more politely. "Yes, but even so, don't you think there's something about this woman that looks oddly familiar."

"Familiar?" Ryuk stared at the pictures in the magazine. "I don't see it. I've never seen that human before."

"But her physical appearance is reminiscent of someone you know well. If that weren't enough, listen to this line from the article," Light said as he flipped to the textual portion of the feature. he began to read from the magazine, "... Misa-Misa's new lover, a half-Japanese woman who grew up over-seas but returned to Japan to start a modeling career, uses the stage name 'Rem'."

Ryuk's eyes widened. After moments of silence, intense hysterical laughter began to pour out of his mouth. Eventually, once he had gotten a handle on himself, he tried to speak. "Wait! So that human is supposed to be Rem?! That is too much..."

"If this woman really is the Rem we know, then it's immediately apparent the story they have given her is a lie. Taking that into account, it's as Sayu said. It's doubtful any of it is true," Light said deductively, going over it in his head.

"How in the hell does a shinigami become a human?!" Ryuk cackled with mad laughter, not even paying attention anymore.

"I wonder that too. I suppose we'll hear everything straight from the source tomorrow." Light smirked as he said this last bit.

The next day, Misa failed to show up entirely.

--

Misa Amane hummed quietly as she headed back from work. It had been another fun day even though she had to go alone. Rem couldn't accompany her every day it seemed. The two of them being visible together made for too much chaos, and plus it was getting hard to explain why Rem was always tagging along.

It wasn't really that big a change if she thought about it, just a shift in appearance, but for some reason Misa was starting to feel differently around Rem. She found herself more cheerful, and genuinely so; she seldom thought back on bad things like her parents death. She seldom even thought about Light Yagami anymore.

"Misa! There you are!" a voice called out as it caught up with the girl; Misa turned around.

There, standing before her, slightly out of breath, was the very person she had just been thinking of: Light, Kira, the one she treasured, the one who had visited justice upon the evil doers, the one she had sworn to follow. She failed to believe his sudden appearance.

"Light..." Misa said slowly, making her shock clear as she made certain her eyes weren't deceiving her. The shinigami floating a few feet behind him made it pretty clear they weren't. Smirking excitedly, she then exclaimed, "Oh my god, it is Light! No way, Light actually came looking for me! Let me guess, you just couldn't wait the full two weeks to see me again!"

"Misa, it has been two weeks as of yesterday," Light replied coldly, seriously. Misa's smile fell. Had she honestly neglected to remember her and Light's date correctly. Her and Rem had been busy doing a second photo shoot together the previous day. She supposed that somewhere in all that she had just forgotten.

"Really?! I hadn't even realized... I was so busy and everything, I didn't even think about it..." Misa said, disbelief evident. She was at a loss for words. She had actually stood her Light up. She felt terrible.

"Misa, you can not just forget. You must understand the danger of moving unexpectedly. Me being forced to meet you like this is already putting us at risk," the young man chided harshly.

"Misa's sorry..." Misa cutely replied. Light let out a groan. Ryuk was snickering in the background. "But Misa won't go against Light's orders ever again! Misa loves Light that much!"

"Very well, if that is the case, please explain this to me," Light laughed as he pulled out a familiar magazine.

Misa looked at it a while. It was a copy of the Gothic Lolita magazine her and Rem had done their shoot for. She smiled brightly as she flipped it open and stared at her and Rem's sexy photos. "Wow! Light I had no idea you read these kinds of magazines! Don't tell me you were already my fan..."

"I don't... My sister bought this," Light responded, shaking his head in annoyance.

"Oh so it was Sayu then?" Misa beamed.

"That's beside the point, Misa. Please explain this to me." Light pointed to the magazine attention-getting headline.

"Wow, don't tell me, you're actually jealous my Light! You're just my 'fake boyfriend' and yet when Misa and Rem do a cute shoot together and an article like this is written, you come running for answers," Misa started excitedly.

Light groaned in annoyance again. "All I'm after is an explanation. How is this Rem?"

"Oh that?! Thats pretty simple really," the blonde girl said smilingly, "Rem just became that way."

"What?! So that woman really is Rem? But something like that can't happen..." Ryuk said with strong jeers.

"Well, Misa and Rem met this tiny fairy named Lily Moonstar who was kinda a bitch and she sort of wrote Misa's name in her Love Note and for some strange reason it didn't work right and L didn't die and instead Rem became human in appearance," Misa told her story, leaving Light with a most confused expression his face.

"A fairy? You expect me to believe such a ridiculous thing, Misa," Light said, more than a little skeptical.

"Well, before you met Ryuk, you probably wouldn't have thought shinigami were real. How are fairies different?" Misa reasoned, nodding several times.

"I suppose that's a fair point. Still..." Light turned to Ryuk.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a damn thing about crap like that," Ryuk said, still seemingly amused.

"Regardless of fairies, What is the truth behind this article?" Light questioned rather directly.

"Oh, it's all a misunderstanding. We just decided to go with it because my manager and my publicist liked the idea, they said it would get people talking about us, get them to buy the magazine and stuff," Misa explained, completely carefree.

"Misa, can you honestly just let them spread stuff like this around if it's not true?" Light sighed.

"I don't mind. Rem and Misa are really good friends. it's not like the idea is offensive to me," Misa replied softly.

"Misa, even so, this is not an ideal time to make yourself even more visible," Light started.

"Sounds to me like you really are jealous of Rem, Light. No need to worry though, Misa still loves Light best," the girl said with a cute smile.

"Misa this is absurd. I just want to be able to understand every thing so that I can figure out a strategy to win," the one known as Kira replied, clearly irritated.

"All right. Misa will do everything she can to help too!" Misa nodded energetically. Her face brightened even further as her apartment came into view. After a prolonged pause, Misa asked with a hard smirk, "So, you wanna see her?"

"Rem, you mean?" Light inquired.

"Yep. I mean just from the magazine you can probably tell how cute she is, but it's even better in person."

"I can't say I'm very interested in something like that," Light sighed.

"What are you talkin' about, Light. I have to see this..." Ryuk inserted, a wide smirk on his face.

"All right. I'll let you both see then," Misa said as she ran off toward her door. She knocked lightly.

After a minute or so the door opened. Rem was standing there adorned in some tight fitting pants and a low-cut black jacket. Misa had to say she looked rather nice. She was more interested in her guests reactions though. Light's eyes bulged a little bit prompting slight giggle from Misa. Ryuk on the other hand began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Misa, what are they doing here?!" Rem asked unsteadily, blushing from embarrassment as for the first time she was mocked by one of her own kind.

"Light was worried about Misa since Misa forgot to go see Light yesterday," Misa explained.

"I see," Rem said, struggling to collect herself. She began to scowl at the two guests as they were invited inside.

"Yeah. You must have forgot all about it as well, Rem," Misa asserted. Rem gave a very soft, spiteful laugh.

"It seems that way," the shinigami woman said dejectedly, her voice cold and her glare locked with Light's.

Light smirked and gave his own laugh. He addressed Rem in a dark voice, '"So, Rem. His change of yours--" the woman cut him off right away.

"I still have my Death Note Light Yagami. I still can and will kill you. the only thing that has changed is that I no longer face any consequences in doing so." Light's eyes widened at this coldly spat revelation.

"Protecting Misa no longer means forfeiting you life?" Light asked, shivering slightly.

"I hate to say it, but due to Misa's impulsiveness, I am here to stay like this forever, Light Yagami. You have no means to be rid of me now," Rem warned. Light's glare became heated.

Then suddenly the young man became calm in manner. Smiling just slightly he reminded, "Misa is rather attached to me. Killing me would make her unhappy."

"I don't care. I do not like you, Light Yagami. As humans go you are among the most fowl. I would not hesitate to kill you as i am certain I understand Misa's true feelings better than you do," Rem's tone was incredibly harsh. For some reason it made Misa happy to hear Rem stand up for her, even though personally she was happy to submit to Light.

"My goals hold Misa's happiness. If you truly wish to please her, then you would do well to aid me," Light said rather directly; contrary to his typical style. Misa didn't know what to make of this claim. Sure, she respected Light, the thought of being useful to him surely made her happy, but she wasn't so sure that was her only happiness anymore.

"You seemed to have failed to notice, but you've already lost your game, Light Yagami." Rem's moved a short distance to the right, her hands grabbed for a small black notebook and a pen.

"No, Rem, I still like Light," Misa moved into her friend's path, shaking her head.

"As you wish, Misa. Light Yagami shall live another day," Rem said, smirking at the defeated look on the young man's face.

"I thought you said you were loyal to me, Misa. that you lived to serve Kira," Light said in a demanding way, clearly agitated

"Oh, I'm the same as ever, Light. It's just Rem who's changed so much," Misa replied blissfully.

"I see." Light said bitterly. He looked at the shinigami one more time, then back at Misa who he addressed once more, "It would be best if I had some way to contact you should some oversight like this be made again"

"Ooh, does that mean we're gonna actually exchange phone numbers this time?!" Misa called out excitedly.

"No, only I shall receive your number. There is no need for you to call me. It could be too easily noticed," Light explained, seemingly exhausted.

"Oh..." Misa started disappointedly. She sighed. She didn't press the issue any further though. "All right. That's fine. You can use this number." Misa wrote the phone number to one of her many cells on a small slip of paper nearby then handed it to Light.

"Thank you." Light said with a nod. "I suppose we'll be leaving then, Ryuk."

"Right," the shinigami replied, jeering at Rem a few more times for good measure.

"Bye, Light. See you soon," Misa called, perhaps less energetically then what might be seen as natural.

"See you, Misa," the young man replied without feeling as he left the room. Misa sighed as the door closed.

"Do you really intend to follow that man, Misa?" Rem asked once they were alone.

"He judged the one who killed them. I believe in the world he's trying to create," Misa said somewhat sadly.

"That's a different response from immediately after your first meeting. Did Light Yagami not shine as brightly in your eyes this time?" Rem posed a question that caused Misa to shiver.

"I want to help Kira," Misa said, knowing perfectly well it wasn't even close to an answer.

"How do you intend to help?"

"We can start by getting rid of L," Misa decided quickly, her eyes on the floor.

"If that is what you desire, I will aid you, but I will never do anything for the sake of that man," the shinigami woman informed coolly. Misa nodded.

"That's fine." Misa said as she began to walk off toward her bedroom. Stopping after a few steps she said, in a very quiet voice, "I don't know why, but the stuff you said back there really sounded cool to me, Rem."

"Misa.." Rem started with a sense of longing as the girl walked off.

A/N: All right. A bit of a departure from the first two chaps with this one. The plot takes a more serious tone. Hopefully no one minded too much. I mean there were still light, fun moments here and there. So, much of this chapter was dedicated to observing Light and his reactions. The main objective was to get Misa to start moving away from Light and toward Rem here (and to also show that Rem is becoming more confident in her love). Don't worry too much though, Light had his scene, but the rest of the story will be pretty well focused on Misa and Rem. Anyway, hope you still enjoyed. Look forward to chapter 4.

The poll was an interesting one. I thought to test my readers morality a bit. I was a little scared at first; no one voted for the more "morally correct" choices until after a few days. No one was indecisive enough to want to place the burden in someone else's hands, but there were some people (7 out of 49 voters) who were unable to decide what they'd do. Seven of you also said you'd just burn the thing. Four of you would follow Light's model of judgements as Kira whereas a full 19 of you would only kill select evil people. 12 of you would use the notebook for your own selfish reasons.

The new poll is another Death Note one.


	4. Happiness

A/N: All right. Time for a fourth chapter. Just as a little warning, it contains character death. Hope no one minds. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. I do own the fairy Lily Moonstar... Yeah, I really am pathetic...

Misa smiled faintly as she walked in the direction of her apartment, Rem at her side. The two of them were returning from the shoot for their second modeling spread together. Misa had had fun that day; that was certain. Spending a day with Rem was always lots of fun; however, deeper, more conflicted thoughts had been racing through her head non-stop since her last meeting with Light.

"What is the matter, Misa. You seem in ill content," Rem questioned, taking notice of the girl's lessened enthusiasm.

Misa looked up. She widened her smile as she shook her head vehemently. She insisted, "What? Oh there's nothing wrong. Misa's super happy! Misa-Misa had a really fun day with Rem-Rem."

"Please do not call me that," Rem sighed coldly.

"But it's so cute!" Misa asserted.

"I don't believe that 'cute' is the descriptor that man, the publicist, is trying to achieve with me," Rem said in a dismissive fashion.

"I guess you're right. Rem is less 'cute' and more more 'super sexy'!" Misa declared brightly, watching for the cute blush to develop on Rem's face.

"Misa stop. I asked you a serious question," Rem's embarrassment led her to change the subject.

"And I answered it. I'm seriously fine, Rem," Misa lied in a slightly low, slightly shaky voice. Rem looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"You don't need to hide your apprehension form me, Misa. I am here to assist you," Rem reminded. She seemed so genuinely concerned. Misa wanted to talk to Rem about everything. She wanted to run into the other woman's arms. She found she just didn't have the strength. She didn't know what to do. She was at a complete loss. There wasn't anything anymore that didn't confuse her in some way.

"It's really nothing..." a vulnerable quiver accompanied these words. Rem clearly detected it.

"You are unsure about what you should do. You are beginning to see Light Yagami for the monster he is, yet at the same time you still want to believe in him," Rem pinpointed the other's concerns. Misa could almost feel her heart stop for a second.

"I-I... I want to love Light. He got justice for my parents. He is justice for so many... I want to be there for him..." Misa's voice became very sad and frightened. She couldn't contain it anymore. It took everything she had to stop herself form latching on to Rem.

"If that is what you truly want Misa, then why don't you make it happen," Rem darkly rasped. Their eyes met for a long time.

"Would Light ever love me?" Misa asked in a weak voice.

"It's doubtful. Even if his enemies were gone and you were free to love him, there's no guarantee he would ever develop an attachment to you in return."

"But there still is a slight chance... right? If Misa-Misa's good enough it's not hopeless... right?" Misa asked in a very deliberate fashion.

"I suppose nothing is completely unreasonable," Rem sighed.

"Then Misa will just do something good to make Light love her," Misa started cheerfully. She took a deep breath and then said, morosely, "then I will be okay again."

"So you plan on killing L, like you said before?" Rem questioned.

"Yeah. You'll help me right?" Misa asked with a faint, hopeful smile.

"Didn't I already say I would" Rem presented Misa with a reassuring smirk. It seemed to brighten up the girl, if only slightly.

"Great!" Misa cheered. With enthusiasm she asked, "So how do you think we should kill L. We don't even know what he looks like."

"I can still pass through walls and become unseen. It should not be too difficult for me to follow Light, sneak in and record L's name. Killing a human is never an issue for a shinigami," Rem explained.

"But you have to be naked to use those powers right and your forgetting that Light and Ryuk would still be able to see you..." Misa reminded the shinigami woman, triggering another cute blush.

"If my stay is very momentary, my presence may not be observed. I will have to be careful, but it is not something that could not be managed," Rem readily argued.

"All right! Then it's settled. Tomorrow we go to Light's place and wait to follow him. Then you get L's name and we kill him," Misa enthusiastically called. More softly she finished, " And then Misa will be able to find happiness."

"Very well," Rem replied in a grim voice, "Are you sure this is what you want, Misa?"

"Positive!" Misa affirmed.

"Understood."

---

Light Yagami concentrated on the text displayed on the computer in front of him. The Kira investigation had become a little dull of late. Ever since Misa stopped killing as the second Kira it seemed the whole thing was standing still. Sure they were still trying to track the real Kira, Light himself, down, but Light was always well prepared.

All he pretty much had to contend with were Ryuzaki's continual mind games. L was certainly clever, but Light believed he had the upper hand. Ryuzaki wanted to trust him; he wanted his acute deductions to turn out false; that's why Light was so far ahead. It was only a matter of time before Ryuzaki would become careless and present an opening for his demise.

"It looks like four more Kira victims have just been reported," task force member, Tota Matsuda broke the silence the room held.

"Any unusual circumstances surrounding the deaths?" Soichiro Yagami, Light's father asked in a sober voice.

Matsuda sighed as he looked over the reports, "No. They're just standard cases."

"Hmm... I wonder..." L started in a low mumble to himself as he picked at the slice of chocolate cake in front of him.

"What's that, Ryuzaki?" Light questioned, showing curiosity.

"I had thought that once contact had been made between Kira and the second Kira, Kira would decide to try something big. Instead it's been almost two weeks now, and the case seems to be standing still..." the master detective said in an almost apathetic hum.

"You think Kira is currently biding his time," Light deduced with an unnoticed smirk.

"It certainly seems that way," L sighed as he chewed another bite of cake.

"And with him not taking any big moves, there's no way to get closer to catching him," Matsuda pointed out.

"For the most part that is true. In a case like this, what we have to investigate is largely determined by Kira's actions. If all he does is simply kill a handful of random criminals a day, we really don't get too many leads to follow," Ryuzaki blankly murmured.

"But what if he doesn't make a big move? What if he just continues to kill people like this? Won't he be impossible to find then?" Matsuda inquired excitably.

"If Kira's the type of person I think he is, he wouldn't do well with being trapped in a box forever. He sees me as an obstacle and he is not the type to avoid confrontation. I doubt we have to worry about something like that," L reasoned.

Light continued to hold in his smirk. L really was observant. He certainly wasn't going to just be satisfied with meaningless killings like this forever. He would bring L down. He was going to win. He was going to become the God of his new world. It all depended on timing. The right time would soon present itself and then Ryuzaki would be a dead man.

Light's train of thought was then interrupted by the sound of a high, loud cackle. He couldn't turn around with everyone there, but he didn't really have to to know the source of the voice which could clearly be heard by no one but him. His anger level rose. What could that damn shinigami have seen that it found so damn amusing?

"Still, we can't just wait for Kira to move. As we speak he continues to murder. Regardless of anything else, we must find some sort of way to lure him out before more have to die," the elder Yagami angrily asserted.

"If only we had some means to do something like that. As it is setting a trap would be far too great a risk. All we can do is wait for his next big move," Ryuzaki decisively stated.

Soichiro didn't look entirely pleased with L's answer. He didn't say anything though and instead a long silence fell. Eventually, Light decided to break it himself, "I agree with Ryuzaki. We should wait for Kira to make his next..."

Light's voice trailed off to nothing as something very sudden happened. L's posture straightened and he dropped his fork. A hand went to his chest as he slowly fell out of his chair and to his knees. Light rushed forth, shocked and panicked.

"Ryu- Ryuzaki, what's happening?! What's going on?!" Light called, his eyes full of fear. Everyone else in the task force crowded around the detective's body.

"Looks like you won... Kira," L said in a very weak, strained voice as he continued to clutch at his heart. His eyes were locked squarely on Light's face.

"R-Ryuzaki..." Light said as he stared terrified as he watched L's eyes close. "RYUZAKI!!!" he cried, leaving deafening silence.

---

Misa smiled as she looked down at the name written on the Death Note, a definite sense of pride surrounding her. She had done it. L was dead. Now Light would surely love her.

"And you're sure that this name is the right one, Misa?" Rem asked as she looked down at a list of names she had scribbled down during the course of her mission.

"Umm, Rem, I'd think it be pretty obvious? The guys first name is actually 'L'. How could we possibly wrong?" Misa said with a dismissive laugh as she stared at the name written on the page of the black note book : "L Lawliet".

"Perhaps it is a trap. Perhaps the real L is someone else," Rem cautiously suggested.

"I don't think L's Japanese. We could kill the other foreigner in there but you said he was just some old guy. I'm sure he's harmless," Misa insisted.

"If that's what you believe Misa," Rem sighed. "I suppose we are done here now."

"Right! Let's go home and wait for Light to call and tell me how much he loves me!" Misa cheered as she took up a brisk pace, quickly leaving behind the hotel building that held the secret task force headquarters to venture off toward her apartment.

It was when she was halfway home that her ringtone began to blare at full volume into the street. She pulled out her phone and opened it. Her eyes filled with glee upon seeing the name "Light Yagami" on the caller ID.

She answered it, "He--"

"What the hell have you done?!" Light cut her off immediately. His voice was loud and angry. She almost dropped the phone. It was frightening.

"Ummm. I-I'm sorry... I thought--" Misa meekly replied, shaken and confused.

"You've destroyed everything. All my careful planning. It's all been wasted because of your incompetence!" Light continued to yell. Misa felt broken.

"But... he's gone now. Your greatest enemy is no longer an obstacle.. I thought you'd be happy, Light..." Misa weeped into the cellphone.

"How could a person be so completely brainless?! Don't you understand anything?! L suspected me. I was his only real suspect. There wasn't anyone else it could possibly be. This timing is completely incriminating," Light continued to speak harshly. This wasn't like the Light Misa thought she knew. He sounded so helpless and defeated and he was angry and insulting. Somehow the more he spoke, the more strength Misa found to speak back.

"I'm sorry Light, but now that L's out of the way, Getting rid of everyone else who opposes you shouldn't be a problem. Together we could--"

"Are you really so ignorant?! If I were to kill the task force investigating Kira, if I were to become the only survivor, that would surely be a red flag to any of the other talented investigators out there." Light's voice sounded downright venomous.

"We'll just kill them too. It'll work out. I have the shinigami eyes, remember. Nobody will get in our way. Together we can do this," Misa said hopefully. She was standing in front of her apartment door now.

"You've done enough for now! Don't you see that!?" Light shouted.

"L-Light..." Misa started, but couldn't think of something to say. She was silent instead.

Eventually she could hear a loud, youthful voice calling out to Light. "Hey Light, your dad and Watari wanna talk to you about something!" it said. Light hung up without even saying goodbye.

Entering her apartment Misa immediately threw herself on her bed. Her eyes were filled with tears. She cried into her pillow. She felt so very alone.

"Misa..." a voice softly muttered, reminding the girl she was not completely alone. She looked up to see Rem standing there, a dour expression on her face.

"Rem...!" Misa cried as she bounced up and wrapped her arms around the shinigami woman. She buried her face into the fabric of Rem's dress. The woman's warmth was unbelievably refreshing.

"Misa. I'm sorry," Rem whispered softly as she hesitantly sat down on the bed, allowing Misa's head to come to a rest atop her chest. She let one arm go to cradle the girl.

"Why does it have to be like this. I just wanted him to be happy. I just wanted to be of use to him," Misa sniffled as she tightened her embrace of the other woman, enjoying the comfort of her breast.

"Misa. This was an important lesson," Rem said in a low voice, her other arm going to the woman's back as well now.

"Lesson?" Misa looked up into the other's piercing gold eyes.

"Misa, do you honestly love that man with whom you just spoke on the phone?" Rem asked in a dark voice.

Misa thought back to the conversation. He had insulted her, yelled at her, been unable to listen to her. His voice had sounded fearful, almost pathetic. In a slow voice she answered," I don't know."

"I doubt that Misa. I think, you are just afraid of the answer," Rem said hauntingly. Misa shivered a bit. Rem's hand stoked at her back.

"Kira avenged my parents. Kira judges the evil and eliminates them. As the owner of a Death Note, I have no choice but to give myself to Kira," Misa cried feebly.

"I didn't ask about Kira, Misa. I asked about Light Yagami," the shinigami woman said coolly. Misa looked up at her once more.

"B-but Light is Kira. They're the same..." Misa sniffled. Her heart felt like a jumbled mess at that moment.

"Light Yagami is but a foolish human with a Death Note. Kira is an idea," Rem asserted. The words left Misa feeling helpless.

"I-I..." Misa couldn't find any arguments. She tried, but nothing came to her.

After a long silence, Rem spoke, "I ask you these things, Misa, because I have a promise to keep. I pledged when we first met Light Yagami, that I would write his name in my Death Note were he ever to hurt you. Looking at your current state, I believe it is time to fulfill that promise," Rem's voice sounded very solemn.

"Wait! But.... Light is..." Misa still couldn't find any words. She was frightened. Still, she didn't back out of Rem's warmth.

"A man like Light Yagami sees failure to follow his orders as betrayal. Hope of him cherishing you is now gone, Misa," Rem whispered. Misa didn't want to believe such a thing.

"I believe in Kira. More than anything else. I believe that those who are truly evil deserve to be punished," Misa whimpered.

"You have a Death Note Misa, and you have me at your side. Why must you rely on such a pathetic creature as that man?" Rem asked in a somehow warm voice. Misa looked up into her eyes for a third time. She soon realized that this was a question she had been avoiding from the beginning.

"I don't know. I guess... just because it's easier to cling to him than it is to be alone," Misa said in a sad voice, temporarily averting her eyes from Rem's.

"Do you honestly believe yourself to be alone, Misa?" Rem asked in a very somber voice, still embracing the girl warmly.

"I can't be alone, can I? I have Rem," Misa gave a feeble laugh. For some reason the high-pitched voice of the stupid fairy, Lily Moonstar began to ring in her ears. Had she been running away this whole time?

"That's right..." Rem said. Misa caught what was definitely a smile on the shinigami woman's face. Rem was pretty when she smiled. Maybe Misa had underestimated the power of the Love Note.

"I guess I really was stupid," Misa said as she pulled herself from Rem's embrace. Rem looked somehow confused and disappointed.

"What do you mean by that, Misa?" asked Rem, her eyes expressing worry.

"That fairy wasn't being mean or stupid. Misa just wouldn't listen..." Misa said in a somewhat angry sounding voice, as if she was disappointed with herself.

"Misa... what are you--" Rem started. Misa cut her off. Not with words, but in joining their lips together in a kiss. Their eyes locked as their lips touched just lightly, pleasantly. Misa smiled. She was surprised by how right it felt.

"I'm sorry, Rem..." Misa said softly, breaking the brief contact.

"Misa..." Rem whispered, surprised and embarrassed.

"That fairy gave me a path to true, lasting happiness and I ignored it. I'm sure I hurt you," Misa repented in an emotionally charged tone. Rem just stared at her lips, spellbound.

"Mi-sa..." Rem barely managed as Misa went to place another soft kiss at her lips.

"I love you, Rem," Misa forthrightly stated as their lips parted once more.

"Hearing that makes me feel oddly warm, Misa..." Rem admitted with a soft blush.

"I hope I can make up all this time I've ignored you," Misa softly uttered.

"You needn't worry, Misa," Rem was smiling again. Misa realized how stupid she truly was.

"I'm happy now," Misa languidly whispered.

Rem smiled silently as she cradled the girl once more. Misa couldn't help but bend in for another soft kiss. Staring into Misa's eyes, Rem then asked, "Do I have permission to write Light Yagami's name in my Death Note?"

"No," Misa said somehow lightly.

"But why? Isn't he now a threat to your happiness?" Rem asked very deliberately.

"Even so, Misa won't let Rem write his name down," Misa said shaking her head and smiling. Rem was confused.

"But Misa--"

"Can I borrow your Death Note for a second, Rem?" Misa asked suddenly, causing the shinigami to become taken aback.

"What are you..." Rem started. Catching the strong look in the girl's eyes, she smiled. "As you wish."

---

Light Yagami, his thoughts in a frenzy, his heat beating erratically, took a deep breath as he stared at the door to task force headquarters. He feared facing Watari and his father at that moment. L was dead. That insufferable girl had killed him through her shear stupidity. Looking at that door, opening it, he was afraid, that now, as a result, his whole plan would be over.

"Light... please... sit down," Soichiro Yagami said in a very tired voice to his son. He followed the order, catching the stares of Watari and Aizawa and Mogi who were also present.

"What is this all about father?" Light asked, trying to remain cool and unafraid. He needed to dispel his apprehension. He needed to look innocent.

"It's a painful thing to say, my son, but you are well aware that prior to his death today, Ryuzaki suspected you of being Kira," the aged police officer spoke very slowly.

"I know that. but it should be rather clear I'm innocent right. I was right there when it happened. There wasn't any time for me to kill him," Light reminded in a calm voice.

"Since when does Kira need time, Light? When Ukita died it seemed pretty instantaneous to me," Aizawa snapped coldly, making it clear he was not there in Light's support. "Unless of course you happen to know something about how Kira kills..." Light was forced to remember how very little he could say without incriminating himself.

"Father, do you honestly believe L over me, your own son?" Light asked, almost helplessly. Aizawa's eyes were full of disgust.

"I don't want to believe, Light, but only days ago, Ryuzaki told me plainly, that if he were to die in the upcoming days, you were surely guilty," Soichiro grimly stated, looking horribly conflicted.

"Ryuzaki had presented me with all the evidence he had accrued against you prior to his death. It is possible he is mistaken, but the four of us are in agreement that we should place you in confinement at least until we acquire more solid evidence," Watari looked equally somber as he spoke. Light shook at the words.

"I'm honestly innocent. I swear it was not me who killed Ryuzaki!" Light declared, in a helpless, broken voice.

"I know being accused of such a thing is difficult, Light. I still have hope that this is a mistake, but if it is not... we unfortunately must take the actions Ryuzaki laid out for us," the sorrow in his father's eyes was almost as unsettling as the fear gripping Light at that moment. He wanted an escape. He wanted a way out.

His mind began to fill with curse for that damned woman. it was all her fault. Her careless, reckless behavior, it would be his undoing. He would be caught now and then he would be executed. it was over. His dreams were coming to a close. It was all her fault.

"Hehehe, looks like you got caught, Light my friend..." Light could hear the shinigami mocking him in the back of the room. Laughing incessantly at his failure. His heart began to pound. He didn't know what to do but curse that woman. Everything...

"It was all her fault..." he unconsciously mumbled out loud. Everyone's eyes came to a focus.

"What was that?" Mogi asked, surprised by the words.

Light shook his head, forcing himself back to calm, "it's nothing.."

"No, I clearly heard you saying it was someone's fault. Who is this "her" you speak of?" Aizawa said with an icy stare, as if he was moments away from seeing despicable monster slain before his eyes.

"It was nothing."

"Are you holding something from us, Light? Do you know something that could be of use to the investigation? Do you know who killed Ryuzaki?" Soichiro asked, his voice stern and solemn.

Light wondered then what he should say. Perhaps giving Misa's name was a good idea. Sure it would rase the question of how he knows such a thing, but it was pretty much over at this point anyway. His Death Note was locked away at home. He had believed that if he had left to retrieve it earlier he would have cast suspicion on himself, little did he know how strongly he already was a suspect. Now there would surely be no future opportunities to retrieve it. Hadn't he lost then? The least he could do is drag that detestable woman down with him.

"I'll say it. I know who killed Ryuzaki. I know who Kira is!" Light said as he stood up firmly. Everyone was shocked.

"Light how do you...? Tell us!" Soichiro started, unsure of a proper response.

Light smirked as he imagined the look on Misa's face as she was apprehended. He could feel his pulse quicken and his head become lighter. Excitedly, he declared "The one who killed Ryuzaki, Kira, her name is--"

He stopped. His breaths were constraining him. he couldn't get the words out. There was a sharp pain in his chest. What was happening? He couldn't breath. The pain was suffocating. His eyes widened as his body started to shake. His hands went to his chest.

"Light! What's happening?!" Soichiro Yagami shouted as she rushed toward his child. Light collapsed into his arms. "SON!!"

Light looked into his father's eyes, unable to confess, unable to even say he was sorry. All he could do was wait through the pain until the flickering flame of his life was finally extinguished.

A/N: End chapter 4. Yes, I did just kill off both L and Light in a single chapter. Is there something wrong with that? Anyways, this fic continues to grow darker and more serious I suppose. Poor L, he pretty much died just so Misa could learn a lesson. So anyway, I thought I made the Rem X Misa scene sweet enough. Opened things up for a more thorough Misa X Rem scene next chapter if you know what I mean. I sure portrayed Light in a negative light in this fic which is surprising since I'm actually a fan of his. I might have made him a little stupid here in the end; I mean if he had listened to Misa, she really probably could have gotten him out of there. I suppose he was just too far out of it by that point. Anyway, next chapter will be the exciting conclusion.

All right. the poll this week was very bland and uninspired. Pretty much I just asked you what you thought of Death Note, since it's a series most people have seen from beginning to end. The results were as uninteresting as the question. The overwhelming majority, 18 out of 33, recognize the flaws but still call it great. 7 people had mixed feelings; I assume they're L fans. 2 said it was flawless, 2 said it uneven but entertaining. I'd probably side with them . It's an absolutely incredible series for the first half, then it sort of just becomes mildly amusing. All the other options ("Decent", "not good", "sucks" and "haven't seen it") got one vote a piece.

This brings me to my new poll question. As per usual prior to the final chapter of a story, I begin to brainstorm for the story to take its place upon that story's completion. Like I said at chapter 2, I'm planning to write a Code Geass fic when I'm done with this one. My problem is that, at this point, I'm still struggling to decide the pairing for that said fic. I know I said I'd be using this space in my writing schedule to do what I want to write regardless of reader input, but I can really be an indecisive bastard some times. I'm not going to turn it into a poll, since I'm doubting I'd get a heavy response, but I will ask for advice from you all here.

These are Code Geass pairings I'm considering:

Milly X Nina

Milly X Kallen

Milly X Shirley

Milly X Nunnally

Kallen X Nina

C.C. X Marianne

Rakshata X Cecile

Kaguya X Kallen

Kaguya X Tianzi (yes this means I'm considering scrapping my no loli rule)

Sayoko X Nunnally

Sayoko X Anya

Cornelia X Euphemia.

Or, alternatively, if you have a pairing idea not listed, tell me and I may consider that as well.

The poll this week is still about my Code Geass fic though, but instead it asks simply whether you'll read it or not.


	5. Guardian

A/N: Final chapter. Adult content. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did it would have contained material like that present in this chapter.

Misa smiled as she stared at the black note book now in her hands. She looked up at the shinigami she had just received it from and continued to smile. She smiled outwardly, but her inner feelings were more conflicted, more unstable. Just the previous day she had made a difficult decision and now she was unsure of how she should best move ahead.

"Hehe. There, I got it for you, just like I promised ya. Now where's that little reward?" the shinigami said through a dark laugh.

Misa turned away promptly to retrieve the large, bright red apple from her desk. She bowed her head graciously as she handed it over. "Thank you for everything, Ryuk."

"No problem. As long as you have apples I'm up for any favor..." Ryuk sneered as he quickly downed the apple in just three bites.

"You're not upset with me... are you?" Misa asked slowly.

"Eh? What are you asking that for? Of course not. Watching Light was amusing I admit, but it's not like I had any attachment to the guy," Ryuk coldly laughed.

"Oh, I see." Misa gave a fain laugh herself.

"The only part of it that bugs me is that you made me a real liar. I told that guy it'd be me writing his name down in the end..." the shinigami said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry..." Misa said politely.

"Don't be. Sure, I missed the fun of doing it myself, but I still got to see a completely hilarious scene in the end," Ryuk jeered.

"You have returned her Death Note, Ryuk. You may leave now," a voice came from behind Misa. She turned around to see Rem standing there in the doorway.

"Rem! You're back!" Misa jumped up from her bed, where she sat, and ran to the woman, taking her into a tight embrace. "So how'd your first solo shoot go?"

"It seemed fine Misa. The photographer awarded me with nothing but praise," Rem commented, a slight smile on her lips.

"Hehehe. Putting that ridiculous body of yours up for show, how amusing," Ryuk began to cackle with laughter.

"It's not my fault I have taken this shameful form," Rem spat, a slight blush on her face

"Sure, whatever." Ryuks laughed yet again. "The nice peak I got yesterday before L died was certainly unexpected," the shinigami then said with a full grin. The slight blush became much more prominent.

"Be glad we shinigami cannot write one another's names within our notebooks," Rem's threat lacked some of her usual intensity.

"I'm surprised you can still consider yourself a shinigami with a body like that one," Ryuk laughed madly

"The human who obtained the Death Note you had dropped is dead. You have reclaimed that said Death note. Can you not return to the Shinigami realm now?" Rem said with an icy glare.

"Heh. In due time. This world is a more interesting place. Nothing says I can't linger here a while before heading back," the shinigami replied.

"Suit yourself. Just don't linger here," Rem said with a sigh.

"I'm that unwelcome, huh?" Ryuk said in a humored way. "Oh well. It's been fun." With that, the shinigami left.

"It really still bugs you, huh?" Misa stated once her and Rem were alone, re-claiming her seat on her bed.

"I have always found humans to be miserable, disgusting, loathsome creatures," the shinigami woman said in a low voice.

"Really? Then what about me?" Misa said in a cute voice with a matching smile. Rem gave a short laugh.

"I honestly don't understand it. I just want to protect you, Misa. I want to help you find happiness."

Misa giggled softly. "That's good to hear." Tilting her head to a side she then said in a relaxed voice, "But you know, Ryuk is right. You really can't call yourself a shinigami anymore."

"Why do you say that, Misa? I certainly still have more in common with shinigami then with you humans" Rem's expression became more dour.

"Perhaps, but as close as you may be, you're still different. You're something special Rem; something truly unique; not a shinigami, not a human. You're just Rem," Misa's voice was light and pleasant.

"I suppose that could be said," Rem smirked slightly.

Misa's eyes left the face of the other for the moment as a brief moment of sadness reflected in them. She had no real reason to be sad, she knew this yet somehow things still seemed difficult. Maybe it was all an excuse to get Rem by her side.

"Say Rem, you love me, right?" the young model questioned in an innocent manner. The other was caught off guard.

"I do," Rem readily found it in herself to say, her face holding a certain solemnity that lent itself to the truth of her words.

"Would you sit here by me?" Misa motioned at the spot next to her on the bed. She smiled faintly.

"Of course," Rem said as she sat down with only slight hesitation in her words and movements.

"It's strange, but part of me still feels uneasy about everything," Misa said, looking straight into the other's eyes.

"That's understandable, Misa. If nothing else, part of your heart felt gratitude towards that man," Rem said in a suppressed voice. "But you have no reason to feel remorse, Misa. You have acted in accordance with what you felt was right. and took on a painful burden all by yourself. I am quite proud of you."

"Thanks Rem. That makes me feel a little better," Misa said with a soft smile, she let her hand trace down the shinigami woman's arm; Rem nearly pulled herself from the sudden contact; after awhile she seemed to accept it. Soon their hands were interlocked.

"Now that he's gone, I'm the only one with Kira's power..." Misa's voice held a deep vulnerability.

"You want to take his place, don't you? You must realize how dangerous such a thing could be," Rem cautiously muttered.

"It won't be dangerous, not if Rem protects me, not if Rem stays beside me like this," Misa cooed softly, now leaning her weight onto the other's shoulder, her head tilted up so as their eyes could meet.

"It is unheard of for a shinigami to interfere with the realm of humans on a greater scale," Rem said with little conviction, more focused on the smiling girl than the words leaving her mouth.

"Didn't we already decide that Rem isn't a shinigami anymore?" Misa gave a cute giggle as she held Rem's hand tighter in her own.

"I see. Then it should be no problem," Rem softly laughed.

"Misa-Misa's so lucky, Rem is clearly more than she could ever deserve," Misa gave a short sigh. Then suddenly she forced her lips onto those of the other woman.

"Misa..." Rem quietly muttered as the blonde's soft lips left hers.

"Rem, would you let Misa show you how good that body of yours can feel?" Misa asked with a devious grin about her face. Her hand left Rem's as her arm wrapped around the shinigami woman, taking her into a subtle embrace. Eye contact was never lost.

"I don't know how comfortable with such things I am at this moment," Rem admitted, a soft blush on her face.

"It's not just you who wants to make me happy, Rem. Misa wants to make Rem happy too," Misa whispered sensually between two more kisses.

"Is that so?" Rem smiled. "Such things do not guarantee my happiness, Misa. I am happy when you are."

"Misa would be really happy if Rem were to hold her and love her."

"I see. I will do as you wish, Misa. Unfortunately I am unsure if I know what to to do," Rem shyly stated a clear uneasiness in her expression.

"Just leave everything to MIsa-Misa." Misa bent in for another pleasant kiss. This time she let her tongue dance out softly at Rem's lips. Rem met the resulting sensation with surprise but not resistance.

Misa's hand went to the back of Rem's neck and her shoulder while Rem's seemed to travel instinctually to Misa's back as the kiss intensified. It wasn't long before Rem had allowed entry to Misa's tongue, allowing it to softly intermingle with her own. As the kiss continued, Misa combed her fingers through Rem's hair delicately with one hand while the other proceeded down to Rem's chest which it began to gently pet through the woman's jacket.

Misa broke the kiss with Rem, leaving a fine string of saliva dangling between them. She proceeded to replace her lips at the shinigami woman's neck, placing intense, heated kisses everywhere she could. Rem began to moan softly. The hand in her hair traveled down all the way to her hip while Misa increased the speed at which she knead her lover's breast.

Their tongues clashed together once more in a heated moment as Misa began to unzip Rem's jacket. Removing it revealed a stylish, elegant black blouse that suited Rem perfectly. Misa spent little time admiring Rem's clothes though; she was far more intrigued by what was beneath them.

Pulling herself from Rem's sweet lips momentarily, Misa began to untie the black string tie at the neck of the blouse. That done she pulled the garment up over the woman's head, revealing her fancy black silk bra. Misa took a moment to admire Rem's sizable, shapely breasts contained by the small piece of cloth before squeezing one in her hand softly. She smiled and then kissed Rem deeply once more. She pulled back as she found the clasp at the front of the bra.

"Rem-Rem sure is super sexy," Misa teased as she began to knead Rem's now fully exposed bust. She smiled lewdly at the feel of the amazingly soft, pillowy flesh under her fingers.

"Don't speak... this is all too much," Rem cooed in a shy voice. Misa giggled softly. She supposed something like this ally must be a truly odd experience fro a shinigami who had lived such a long life without anything even remotely similar.

"Now it's time to make Rem feel super good," Misa placed a light kiss on Rem's lips. She then brought her mouth suddenly to the woman's chest. Her tongue teased one of Rem's nipples; it hardened instantly. Her hand found the other breast and began to caress it feverishly, pressing the other nipple between two fingers. Her lips wrapped around the small nub in front of them and began to suck softly between enveloping licks. The whole time Rem was letting out faint but definite moans, a deep blush on her face.

As Misa began to lick the breast in front of her more passionately, she removed her hand from the other and let it take a deliberate course downward across Rem's stomach. She pinched the nipple just slightly between her teeth as her hand suddenly found it's way under Rem's skirt and began to caress the woman's inner thigh. Rem gave a loud moan at the combined effort. It was a cute sound. Misa broke her lips from Rem's breast, a glistening film of saliva left around the nipple, and placed another brief but passionate kiss at Rem's mouth.

Straddling down a ways, Misa's hands found the hem of her lover's skirt. She removed it as promptly as she was able and then just as quickly went to work at unfastening Rem's long boots. Those removed, Misa let her hand travel towards the final piece of cloth adorning the other's figure, a pair of elegant black silk panties. Slowly Misa began to rub several of her fingers up and down the front of the sexy lingerie, causing Rem to moan and shake a bit at the sensation. Misa gave a satisfied smile at the damp warmth she felt.

Misa removed the silky piece and tossed it aside callously. Rem shyly tried to keep her legs closed together at first, even using her hand as a guard, but a few long rubs at her thigh and she was willing to give Misa's hand enough entry. That hand found the shinigami woman's moist sexual core instantly and began to pulse up and down it slowly. After only a few moments and a few very long, deep moans, Rem's legs were fully spread. Misa bent in close to examine her lover's most intimate place.

"Beautiful..." she sighed softly as she stared into the glistening pink slit, the feel of her breath at such proximity even triggering a moan. She spread it's lips with two fingers and then let out her tongue.

Rem gave a high, cute moan as Misa's tongue began to stimulate her most sensitive flesh. Quicker repeated licks brought out kicks and sudden jerking motions. Misa just couldn't control her energy. She loved hearing the pleasured sounds coming from Rem. She wanted to hear more so she licked faster, her tongue moving at lightning pace as it tried to touch every inch of the woman's sex.

Eventually Misa pulled back. She replaced her tongue with two fingers, promptly inserting them inside the tight, wet opening. Her wrist began to move quickly, pumping back and forth, letting the fingers fill Rem's depths. Rem cried blissfully as Misa penetrated her. Keeping her hand in motion, Misa left little kisses at the inside of Rem's thigh before making her way back up to the woman's chest.

The young blonde licked softly at one of her lover's nipples. She began to encircle it with her tongue which moved at a frenzied pace. Misa licked, sucked and bit at the sensitive nub as her finger's made pulse after pulse inside her lover. Very suddenly she then pulled herself upwards and began to kiss the woman with incredible ferocity; just a suddenly she dropped back down to her knees between Rem's legs.

Rem was almost screaming with pleasure now. Eager to fully satisfy the other, Misa began to use her tongue once more, this time in conjunction with her fingers. She concentrated her licks on the tiny engorged nub protruding just slightly from the woman's sex and the areas immediately around it. Her fingers began to move with slower but harder thrusts. Rem was writhing uncontrollably. Misa just kept licking and pulsing. Soon Rem let out a powerful cry or thus far unrivaled intensity as her body shook under the weight of Misa's tongue and fingers, around which it had become just slightly more damp.

Rem began to pant loudly as Misa removed the fingers from inside of her. Making sure her lover was watching, Misa brought the fingers to her lips and licked them clean. She then climbed up over the shinigami woman and initiated a deep tongue filled kiss, making sure Rem got a good taste. She smiled as she pulled away.

"Did Misa-Misa do a good job?" Misa asked in the cutest, most innocent voice she could muster. Rem stared at her, clearly enraptured.

"Such an incredible intense feeling... I didn't know..." Rem started, still light on breath.

"Misa's happy. Misa really loved doing those things with Rem," Misa retained her coquettish charm. She placed a light kiss on Rem's lips.

"This body... I'm beginning to have a new opinion of it," Rem admitted, a shy blush just barely visible.

"That's good. Could you use it then, you know, to make Misa feel good?" Misa laughed softly.

"I will certainly try. Excuse me if I fail to do something correctly. Things such as this are completely foreign to shinigami," Rem nervously asserted.

"Misa had never done it with a girl before and everything seemed to come naturally to her," Misa lewdly licked her lips; pleasuring Rem had left her body impossibly hot and eager. She understood Rem's doubts and apprehensions but she didn't have time for such trivial things. "Besides, if it's Rem I'm sure anything will feel good."

"Very well." Rem gave a faint uneasy smile. Her hand went to stroke Misa's face slowly before she initiated a soft kiss. Misa helped in escalating things, beckoning out Rem's tongue with her own.

As the kiss broke Misa pulled herself back. She went to work undoing her neck tie and then pulling the cute black and white blouse she wore under it over her head. She didn't stop there though, she quickly stood from the bed and removed her miniskirt as well. She did a little twirl while she still stood, letting Rem observe her in her sexy lingerie. She sat back down, and unfastened and removed her fancy shoes before finally lying back on the bed, her hand reaching to tug on Rem's arm.

Rem wasted little time in crawling over the other girl's smaller frame. She kissed her gently as she let her hand travel to Misa's bust, which she gently explored through the black lace bra. Rem's movements were shy and restrained, but they were still pleasurable. Wanting to encourage her lover, Misa found the clasp at her back and unfastened the brassiere. She then wrapped her arms around Rem and kissed her most lovingly. Rem had a satisfied expression on her face as she pulled away.

Misa let go of her embrace and slipped the lace piece off of her chest and across her arms, she handed it to Rem with a sensual smile and watched the shinigami woman give a subtle amused laugh before tossing it aside. Rem's hand went then to pet Misa's now exposed chest. She fondled the sensitive flesh deliberately, focusing her attention primarily on the perfectly erect pink nubs at the center. Showing a degree of eagerness, she brought her mouth to one.

Misa gave a soft coo as she felt Rem's tongue radiate out across her nipple. She gave a more audible moan as Rem began to lick more fiercely, her hand traveling to Misa's free breast. Misa brought one of her own hands to the back of Rem's head, holding it in place. She could feel Rem do all sorts of amazing things with her mouth and each brought a soft moan to her lips. After only a little while, Rem broke from one breast to attend the other in a similar fashion and to similar results. It was such an electric feeling. Misa could feel an impossible wetness spilling out from between her legs.

Beyond excited as Rem pulled away, Misa licked the saliva that had escaped her mouth from her lips as enticingly as possible, inviting the shinigami woman into another deep kiss. Misa let her tongue probe Rem's mouth throughly, eager to reward the other for everything as they held each other tightly. She the grabbed Rem's arm suddenly and guided her hand to the crotch of her lace panties. Rem's tongue stopped moving at the feel of the damp warmth. She began to rub it softly causing Misa to moan hotly into her mouth.

Again Rem seemed uncharacteristically eager as the kiss broke. Her hands traveled slowly down Misa's body as she let herself find a pace between the girl's legs. She rubbed the front of the moist undergarment, this time harder, bringing out deeper feelings and moans. It wasn't very long before an obviously curious Rem found the hem of the lace garment and began to tug at it. She pulled it down over Misa's laced stockings and garter belts, which it was silently decided would stay on.

Misa spread herself instantly, offering a girlish giggle and a salacious smirk as she presented Rem with her most guarded areas. Rem wore a fond smile on her beautiful face as she bent forward. A long moan escaped Misa's lips as she felt Rem's tongue upon her. She could feel so perfectly the sensation of each of the slow, gentle and wide strokes that came after, each one building on the pleasure of the last. Her hands both went to the back of Rem's head, holding it in place, not wanting it to ever leave.

Rem made one sensuous lick after the other. Misa could hear the debauched sounds of Rem's tongue flying up and down through her tight, sopping slit. This only further fueled her excitement. Every singe broad movement of tongue made her whole body shake. She could feel her heart rate increase as her breathing became heavy. It all just felt so good.

After a few more heavy licks, Rem pulled her head back as far as she could with Misa's hands holding it in place. She brought two of her long, slender fingers to Misa's glistening opening and playfully ran them across it, causing Misa to squeal blissfully. The blonde could feel her whole back arch up as Rem then stuck both the fingers deep inside of her.

The incredibly intense sensation prompted Misa to withdraw her hands which instead went to her own breasts which she rubbed slightly to heighten the intensity. Rem developed a clear, consistent rhythm to her pulsing fingers, moving them in and out at a steady interval. Each little movement made Misa feel so full. Ecstatic moans and cries were escaping her lips continually.

Rem increased her tempo by a significant degree very suddenly as she let her free hand find it's way to the top of Misa's sex. She began to rub the girl's clit tenderly as her fingers pounded away. It felt amazing. Misa couldn't contain herself, she was wailing loudly, she could feel the perspiration pouring from her body and the drool running out from her gaping mouth. Her mind felt completely numb; everything was overcome by the rapidly building pleasure. Then, very suddenly everything spilt over as Misa shook through a massive, intense orgasm unlike any she had previously experienced. After several slight quivers her writhing body became still as her heart calmed and her breaths became steady pants.

Rem removed her fingers and shook off the wetness. She proceeded to begin to climb back over Misa. The blonde girl grabbed her by the waist and brought her quickly into a tight embrace, so as their bodies were pressing together. They began to kiss with a lucid passion as they held each other. Rem's warmth was so beautiful.

"That was awesome. I really love you, Rem," Misa said in a restrained, languid voice, her cute and sexy demeanor parting to make way for true innocence.

"I'm glad. Love is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" Rem sighed, a smile clear on her face.

"Yeah. It is," Misa replied in a soft coo. her lips were shortly pressed against Rem's once more.

---

Roughly a month passed before Misa put into action her big but simple plan for the world as Kira. She had to wait for the right opportunity, an event where a criminal's fate would attract the attention of the world. Eventually it happened to occur that a world-famous actor had been acquitted through his wealth and influence of a murder that all evidence indicated he committed. This proved the perfect stage for Misa's plan.

Misa watched the live streaming feed of the man and his attorney's statements to the media. She waited for them to stop spewing their lies before she opened her Death Note. She wrote down the name of the man and his corrupt lawyers and watched them die as the crowd went into an uproar. That was when Rem stepped forward.

Rem, dressed in a particularly elegant black dress came to the front of the crowd slowly. The crowd became confused until she said the words "I am the one you call Kira." Then they became panicked. In the mass hysteria the police forced their way through the crowd. One man tried to tackle Rem. Misa killed him. Another man shot Rem six times, including once to the head. He was killed as well.

Seeing the woman claiming to be Kira completely unfazed by the multiple gun wounds, the crowd became frightened. She told them what Misa had wanted her to say, that she was a god of death sent by God to purge the Earth of those who would stray so far as to commit the most unforgivable acts and set humanity as a whole down a more righteous path. She said that she didn't want to kill innocent people, but that it interfered with her mission to have people constantly pursuing her; that was why she had only recently decided to appear before the people.

The crowd looked shocked. The hysteria didn't break. In the mess of the noise Misa could make out shout's ranging from "That's wrong! You're no God! What you're doing is sick!" to "why did you take so long getting here?!" Rem just wore a bored expression through it all. She then re-emphasized that it was impossible for human weapons to kill her, and that the world's governments sending people after her would only result in their unfortunate deaths. That there was no choice but to accept her judgment.

As Rem was preparing to make her exit, passing easily through the fearful crowd of journalists, the doors to the courthouse opened suddenly. A loud chanting of the name "Kira" began as a mass of local supporters flooded in, eager to bare witness to the shinigami woman. They crowded around her as she continued out of the building, all trying to touch her, speak with her or simply get her to look in her direction. Once she was a ways outside, Rem began to slowly ascend into the air, disappearing before her followers.

Rem's modeling contract was obviously revoked rather quickly. Misa was disappointed by this but the month they had spent at it had been fun. The magazines featuring photos of Rem taken during her brief career became major collectors items. Due to their relationship, Misa herself became even more of a celebrity though, coming to be known by the title "wife of Kira". She had to disguise herself always when she went places, but her photos and name became popular all over the world.

No further major threats, no follower's of L followed the two of them. Humanity had seen for themselves that Rem could not be killed; they had lost hope of fighting her. Instead the world governments began to send her the names of enemies they wanted slain. Misa would make her own judgments about who was actually worth killing, but generally she was pretty unforgiving.

The bond of love Misa shared with Rem remained unbreakable as they worked together to create a shining new world, where fear suppressed evil. Misa often came to wonder what Light would say of her and her goddess building such a world in his stead. She also began to wonder what Lily Moonstar might think upon seeing what her power had provoked. All in all she didn't let herself become too preoccupied with thoughts about whether what she was doing was the right thing though. She was happy with the world as it was. Moreover, Rem was there to keep her happy, and that she did, for the full extent of Misa's long life.

A/N: The end. Yes, a very evil ending. I know. Say what you will, I think it's oddly sweet. I suppose fairy magic should not be used on shinigami, that's the moral of the story. The Misa-Rem sex scene was difficult to write. I just could not for the life of me picture Rem, even my human Rem, showing very much energy. I tied to keep her kind of subdued. It didn't help that I figured sex would be a completely bizarre and slightly uncomfortable experience for a former shinigami. I had to hold off on anything too intense for the scene. Misa put some vigor into it at least. She was clearly dominant here.

Overall I was pleased with how this one turned out. It was fun, cute, and sweet. It's doubtful I'll do much more with Death Note; the series has few other pairings that appeal to me. I guess this will have to stand as my little tribute to the series for now.

Anyway, Since almost no one gave me any decent advise after I posted the last chapter, I decided I would run a poll to decide my Code Geass fic's pairing. It's been up for a week now, but if you haven't voted yet and are interested go ahead. I'll close it and announce the results when I post the fifth chapter of my current Beach fic.


End file.
